Il est temps CrossOver NCISSG1
by MoOonshine
Summary: Cross Over entre NCIS et Stargate, avec présence de personnages originaux....
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est un croos-over entre NCIS et Stargate, il y a aussi des personnages originaux...

Voilà, voilà, ceci est le prologue d'une nouvelle fic... Et oui, une nouvelle fic pour commencer une nouvelle année.

* * *

Et avant de commencer, un mot de ma bêté, Valou. Merci pour ta relecture ma belle!

Valou : Boo ! Bon, même si je n'ai pas grands idées sur c'est quoi NCIS ou Stars Gate, je trouve ce début plutôt intéressant… Et mystérieux. Et veux la suuuuuuiiiiiiittteeeeee !!!!!! Mais bon, suis la Bêta alors vais l'avoir avant tout le monde ! Nananinanèreuuuuhhh !!!

* * *

Début de soirée, Washington.

Une enquête épuisante mais sans rebondissement, ils avaient fini par conclure à un suicide. Ils détestaient tous ça, savoir qu'un soldat s'était tiré une balle dans la tête. Gibbs en particulier. Il avait été exécrable, encore plus que d'habitude. Mais là, s'annonçait un week-end tranquille, sans enquête, avec de bons vieux films. Tony sortit de la douche et partit s'habiller dans sa chambre.

On sonna à la porte. Tony termina de s'habiller et alla ouvrir. Une jeune femme d'environ trente ans l'observait à travers les verres teintés de ses lunettes. Une casquette foncée retenait ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Kathleen ?

-Tony.

Elle ôta ses lunettes noires d'un geste souple.

-Vas-y, entre.

-Merci.

Elle fit deux pas dans l'appartement, laissant l'agent du NCIS fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux.

-Tu es là pour quoi ?

-Il est temps. On doit y aller.

-Kathleen...

-Tu peux choisir de tout abandonner et de rester ici. Personne ne t'en voudra.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours quand on s'est adapté qu'on doit repartir ? Et je...

-Tu restes dans ton image, celui qui ne reste pas, qui part... même pour le boulot...

-Il faut que j'envoie...

-Elle est prête, un message et ta démission est envoyée au NCIS.

-Bien, je vois que tout est réglé. Alors on y va.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement. Tout c'était passé très vite, quelques minutes pour mettre fin à une vie entière. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et démarrèrent.

Deux jours plus tard, milieu de la nuit, Colorado Springs.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'immeuble qui se tenait devant eux. Il ressemblait à un ancien bâtiment d'usine. Ils montèrent les escaliers et sonnèrent à la porte. On leur ouvrit.

-Kathleen ! Tony ! Ca faisait longtemps. Venez, entrer. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là tous les deux ?

Ils le fixèrent, Tony se débarrassa de ses lunettes, du même geste que la femme quelques jours plus tôt. C'était à son tour d'annoncer ça... D'annoncer que c'était la fin d'une vie.

-Dan.

Il savait qu'il avait compris, seulement au son de sa voix. Elle tremblait, il aurait voulu rester fort et décidé mais c'était trop dur. Daniel se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

-Déjà ? Je pensais avoir plus de temps. J'aurais voulu...

-Comme je l'ai dit à Tony, tu peux rester. Rien ne t'oblige à partir.

Sa voix, ses paroles ne les rassuraient pas. Qu'avait-elle quitté de son côté ? A-t-elle su ce qu'il faillait faire ? Mais avait-elle aussi voulu se ranger à la facilité, à la négation de tout ce à quoi ils pensaient, de tous leurs idéaux ?

Daniel se leva.

-Je suppose que la lettre de démission est déjà prête.

-Oui.

-Bien.

Et comme pour lui, ils sortirent de l'appartement. Sans un regard en arrière mais avec la détestable envie de retourner s'enfermer chez soi à double tour, de reprendre une vie normale, en oubliant l'arrivée de Kathleen pour Tony, en oubliant leur arrivée pour Daniel.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'aéroport, il faisait nuit. Et froid. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en plaignit. Peut-être était ce du à leur entrainement ou seulement à la simple idée que parler les ferait regretter leur décision.

Kathleen se tourna vers eux.

-Vous avez cinq minutes pour aller téléphoner.

Tony partit en direction des cabines d'un pas lent, sachant pertinemment que c'était un tournant à prendre. Mais ne sachant pas si justement, il avait envie de le prendre.

-Dan ?

-Non. Je passe mon tour. Trop dur autrement.

Les deux amis fixèrent Tony composé un numéro. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'ils composaient les quelques nombres si connus, si aimés. Il inspira et parla d'une voix qu'il désirait stable.

-Hey Boss. C'est moi... Enfin, je veux dire Tony... DiNozzo quoi... Passe un message pour moi aux autres. Dis leurs qu'ils vont me manquer... Rassure aussi Abby... Je prendrai soin de moi. Et toi... Ca fait quelques temps déjà que je ne te considère plus comme un patron... Jethro j'aurais eu plus de temps je t'aurais surement dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Que en fait... Je t'aime... de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être... C'est plus simple comme ça, j'aurais pas à voir ta réaction dégoutée... Bon, faut que j'y aille. Embrasse-les... Sauf le bleu, claque-le pour moi...

Tony hésita quelques secondes, voulant rajouter tant d'autres choses... d'autres mots, d'autres sentiments... mais le temps lui manquait, le temps leur manquait... Il raccrocha et retourna auprès de ses amis.

-Allons-y.

-Et s'il avait décroché ?

-Aucune chance... Son ex-femme le harcèle. T'as pas quelqu'un a appelé, Dan ?

-Non, ça ira. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Ils partirent vers les portes d'embarquement, chacun sachant au fond de lui qu'à partir de maintenant, rien ne sera plus pareil à ce qu'il avait connu.

* * *

Et voi voilà, qu'en pensez vous ??

Les reviews sont la nourriture des auteurs. Et j'ai faim... j'ai tellement faim... et le petit bouton violet, là en bas, vous sert à me nourir.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le premier chapitre... Les chapitres viendront par deux pour l'instant...

Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews... franchement, je ne m'attendais à en recevoir autant pour un simple prologue

* * *

Le lendemain, au QG du NCIS à Washington.

Ziva jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de Tony puis à Gibbs. Ce dernier tournait comme un loup en cage. Tout ça à cause de DiNozzo. Cet italien de malheur avait réussi à mettre Gibbs de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée, et il n'était même pas là pour en assumer les conséquences. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour justifier son retard. Et, même, il resterait surement toute la journée derrière son bureau. On n'énerve pas Gibbs impunément.

-McGee, joignez Tony et dîtes lui de rappliquer tout de suite. Et avec une bonne excuse s'il ne veut pas se retrouver coincer derrière son bureau.

L'israélienne sourit, Gibbs était prévisible dans sa colère. A son bureau, Timothy se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au ciel, Tony était en retard et c'est sur lui que Gibbs passait ses nerfs en l'attendant. Le téléphone sonna dans le vide. Tout ça n'était pas bon. Et il allait encore se faire crier dessus, Tony finirait un jour par le tuer.

-Il ne répond pas à son portable.

-Alors essayez le fixe McGee, essayez le fixe.

Le bleu composa le numéro du domicile de l'agent. Aïe Aïe, c'était encore pire maintenant. Sans le portable, et bien, il se l'était fait voler, l'avait oublié mais là... McGee inspira un grand coup et se lança.

-Euh Patron, écoutez ça.

Il brancha le haut-parleur.

_Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué. Le numéro..._

Ziva se leva de sa chaise, surprise. Elle jeta un œil à Gibbs, côté surprise, il n'état pas en reste non plus. Il allait éclater d'un moment ou un autre...

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?...

Rageusement, Gibbs se saisit de son portable. Il remarqua alors l'appel en absence. Tony avait cherché à le joindre, surement pour le prévenir de son retard. Il regarda l'heure de l'appel et fut surpris de la date. Son agent avait essayé de l'appeler la veille au soir. Il écouta le message. Son visage resta fermé, empêchant ses agents de deviner le contenu de l'appel.

Ziva et Tim se regardèrent, et se mirent d'accord sur une chose. Tout cela n'allait pas.

-McGee, dîtes à Abby de localiser le portable de Tony. Maintenant. David, avec moi.

-Où ?

-Chez DiNozzo.

Ziva attrapa son sac et suivit son patron, elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur alors que les portes se refermaient. Une main empêcha les portes de pouvoir se fermer. La directrice entra dans l'habitacle.

-Agent Gibbs, où allez-vous ?

-On revient.

-Si ça concerne l'agent DiNozzo laissez tomber. Je viens de recevoir sa démission.

-Sa démission ? Mais ...

Le matin, bureau du directeur Sheppard.

L'homme tendit les lettres à Cynthia, discuta un bout de temps avec elle et repartit travailler. La secrétaire posa les lettres sur le bureau et commença à en ouvrir une. Elle se figea à la lecture. Elle se leva brusquement de son bureau, renversant son thé au passage. Elle toqua à la porte.

-Oui ?

La directrice la fixait, étonnée de son air affolé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Cynthia ?

Elle lui tendit la lettre.

-Vous venez de recevoir ça au courrier du matin. C'est de l'agent DiNozzo.

Jen sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe. Les premiers mots la glacèrent.

_Démission_ ... _Maintenant... Raisons personnelles..._

-Madame, vous pensez que l'agent Gibbs est au courant ?

-J'en doute... Il l'aurait empêché autrement.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Je vais voir Gibbs.

Elle sortit de son bureau, la lettre dans sa main et descendit jusqu'à l'open-space. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. Elle se glissa jusqu'à elles, et d'une main, empêcha la fermeture.

-Agent Gibbs, où allez-vous ?

-On revient.

-Si ça concerne l'agent DiNozzo laissez tomber. Je viens de recevoir sa démission.

-Sa démission ? Mais ...

Elle lui tendit la lettre. Il s'en saisit, froissant le papier et lut.

_Raisons personnelles..._

Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec e contenu du message ? Est-ce que son meilleur agent était parti à cause de lui ? A cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers son patron ?

-Jethro ?

-On va chez lui, et on le ramène par la peau du cou.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais...

Elle sortit de l'habitacle, mais resta là, debout devant les portes fermées de l'ascenseur, se demandant ce qui avait pu passer dans la tête du jeune agent.

* * *

Et voilà, la suite maintenant... 


	3. Chapter 3

Le même jour, au SGC sous Cheyenne Moutain.

La salle de briefing était silencieuse sans le linguiste. Jack tourna une dernière fois sur son siège et regarda vers la porte. Il soupira, en regardant l'horloge.

-Ca ne ressemble pas à Daniel d'être aussi en retard...

-Monsieur, vous avez une idée de la raison de son retard ?

-Non, aucune Carter... Absolument aucune.

Daniel avait passé la nuit passée avec lui, puis il était rentré chez lui. Il attendait un coup de fil d'une de ses connaissances archéologiques, ou un truc comme ça. Mais la véritable raison était surement que Daniel avait besoin de rester seul. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, Daniel s'obstinait à passer des jours loin de Jack, simplement pour se rappeler le goût de la solitude, avait-il dit un jour à son amant.

Jack soupira et continua à jouer avec sa chaise. Il commençait à devenir inquiet, et il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

Sam se permit un sourire en observant les réactions de son CO. L'attirance qui liée les deux équipiers de SG1 était on ne peut plus visible.

La porte du bureau du général s'ouvrit. Il regarda les membres de SG-1 puis s'approcha d'eux, la lettre serrée dans sa main. Il se demandait s'ils étaient au courant de la décision du membre de leur équipe, de leur ami. Il avait été surpris à la lecture de la lettre. Il pensait entretenir une relation de confiance, à défaut d'amitié avec le jeune linguiste. Il pensait... il aurait préférer être prévenu face à face. Connaître les véritables raisons d'une telle demande. Pouvoir essayer de l'en empêcher... Il se décida à parler.

-Je viens de recevoir ça... c'est du docteur Jackson... Il ne reviendra plus...

-Quoi, mais...

Le colonel avait cessé de tourner sur sa chaise et le fixait, étonné, comme l'était le reste de l'équipe.

-C'est sa démission.

-C'est impossible... Daniel ne serait jamais parti sans nous avertir avant.

Le major Carter essayait de se raccrocher à l'amitié du docteur pour elle. Les deux scientifiques de SG1 s'étaient rapprochés, un peu comme des frères et sœurs. Faisant souvent tourné le colonel en bourrique lors des missions. Un jour, il avait confié au général que si Daniel était responsable de 80 de ses cheveux gris, Sam était bien la cause des 20¨ qui restaient.

-Quelles raisons donne Daniel Jackson ?

-Raison personnelle...

Le colonel O'Neill se leva et se plaça devant la vitre, observant la porte tandis qu'il composait le numéro de chez Daniel. Un numéro si connu et si aimé. Son visage se ferma. Il se tourna vers son équipe, enfin, vers ce qu'il en restait et mit le haut parleur.

_Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué. Le numéro que vous dem..._

Jack raccrocha et glissa le portable dans sa poche. Il se dirige vers la porte.

-Je vais voir chez lui.

La voix du général retentit tandis qu'il posait sa main sur la clenche.

-Colonel. Je vous donne 72 heures pour le retrouver et le faire revenir ici. 72 heures...

-Merci monsieur. Carter, Teal'c en route. Allons voir chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite, désolée du retard...

* * *

L'avion se posa sur la piste. Les passagers en sortirent et s'agglutinèrent pour récupérer leurs valises. Sauf trois. Ils sortirent directement de l'aéroport. Il faisait chaud, et la journée était déjà bien entamée.

Un simple regard leur permit de repérer la berline noire. Ils montèrent dedans et partir.

-Heureux de vous revoir, chers Gonzalez. Comment va la famille ?

La voix n'était pas aimable à leurs oreilles, elle leur rappelait tout ce qu'ils avaient dus abandonner. La question purement rhétorique les fit grincer des dents.

-Que devons nous faire ?

-Du calme. Respectons déjà les règles. On vous a procuré de nouvelles identités. Un nouveau passé. Mais avant ça, on doit faire disparaître Antony DiNozzo, Daniel Jackson et Kathleen When.

-Et comment vous allez vous y prendre ?

-Il y a beaucoup de façon de mourir, les accidents de voiture par exemple. Ca arrêtera ceux qui veulent vous rechercher.

-Ils ne vont jamais avaler ça.

-Ils le devront... sinon, nous devrons nous débarrassez d'eux.

Les trois personnes derrière échangèrent un regard. Qu'eux soient mis en danger passe encore mais pas leurs amis, pas leur famille.

-Cela sera-t-il nécessaire ?

Le conducteur donna un coup de patin avant de se retourner, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Clemens Gonzalez a-t-il des scrupules à exécuter son devoir ?

-Je dis juste que...

-Rien du tout ! Si on doit les tuer, on les tuera, même celui avec qui vous preniez du bon temps !

-Que... comment... ?

L'homme reprit sa conduite.

-Oubliez vous que nous avons des yeux et des oreilles partout ?! Et puis si ce cher colonel ne veut pas vous lâchez, je prendrais un plaisir tout particulier à foutre en l'air sa carrière dans l'armée... Mais bien entendu, il pensera que c'est vous.

-Espèce de sale...

-Daniel !

Daniel prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

-Jack sait que je ne lui ferais jamais ça.

-Peut être. Peut être. Mais il sait aussi que son amant est parti sans prévenir personne... pas même lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra encore lui faire confiance... Enfin moi je ne vous ferez plus confiance.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas Jack. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

Daniel se calla plus profondément dans son siège et regarda la route défiler. Les deux passagers échangèrent un regard. Kathleen se pencha et appuyer sur un bouton, relevant la vitre, les séparant du conducteur.

-Daniel ?

-Laisse tomber ok ? Une telle erreur ne se reproduira plus...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, je ne te parle pas d'erreur mais de... enfin Dan ? Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? Tu savais très bien que tu allais souffrir en repartant.

-Je m'attendais pas à repartir si vite... Je pensais avoir encore plus de temps...

Tony posa sa main sur l'épaule de Daniel et serra.

-Merci frangin.

Les passagers esquissèrent un sourire.

-Mais pas de quoi, petit frère.

-C'est pas juste que ce soit moi le plus jeune... je suis beaucoup plus mature que toi...

-Mais tu fais aussi plus jeune. Et pis, franchement qui peux dire que tu es plus mature que moi, hein ?

-Moi.

-Merci Kathleen, merci.

-Mais de rien.

* * *

Je sais, c'est court... mais la suite arrive 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

La jeune agent du MOSSAD avait du mal à suivre son patron dans les escaliers, déjà que sa conduite avait été à deux doigts de les envoyer tous deux à l'hôpital. Quand elle le rejoignit sur le palier, il était déjà occupé avec la serrure. Il ouvrit la porte, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'appartement et Ziva fit une rapide reconnaissance. 

-Personne.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Gibbs remarqua que la vaisselle était en train d'égoutter dans l'évier.

-Etrange !

-Quoi ? s'informa Gibbs.

-Qui pensait que Tony faisait sa vaisselle ?

Il soupira et fit un tour rapide de l'appartement.

-On dirait qu'il est parti de façon précipitée.

-En tout cas, il n'y aucune trace de lutte... il est parti de son propre chef.

-Ou il connaissait son agresseur.

-Senor DiNozzo ?

La voix les fit sursauter. Ils retournèrent au salon, leurs armes en avant. Une vieille femme se tenait devant eux.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Je vais appeler la police.

Gibbs rangea son arme, Ziva fit de même. Il sortit sa plaque.

-On est la police, madame. Avez-vous une idée où est Anthony DiNozzo ?

-Justement, j'étais venu voir s'il était toujours chez lui, j'avais un petit service à lui demander et ...

-Madame, s'il vous plaît !

-Non, je suppose qu'il n'est pas à son travail ?

Ziva hocha la tête.

-Il nous a donné sa démission. Vous avez vu des personnes devant sa maison ? Ou monter dans son appartement ?

-Il y avait bien quelqu'un maintenant que vous me le dîtes.

-Quand ?

-Vendredi soir. Une personne a sonné à sa porte.

-Comment... ?

-Aucune idée, les lampes du couloir ne marchaient pas... sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais maintenant tout s'explique...

-En effet, cette personne a tout fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas nous la décrire. Mais pourquoi ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle voulait à Tony ?

-Cà, agent David c'est à nous de le découvrir.

* * *

Oui, c'est encore très court... 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Jack prit les clés et ouvrit la porte.

-Vous avez les clés de chez Daniel, monsieur ?

Jack secoua le trousseau dans sa main.

-Euh, ça... Oui.

Sam ouvrit la porte, en esquissant un sourire. Le colonel se dirigea vers le balcon, Teal'c vers la chambre.

-Personne.

-Aucune trace de lutte O'Neill.

-Vous êtes sur qu'il était chez lui ? Qu'il n'était pas resté à la base ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il passe ses nuits à travailler.

-S'il voulait partir, il n'aurait pas travaillé toute la nuit.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il soit parti de son plein gré, n'est ce pas ?

-Non.

Sam pouvait remarquer le regard inquiet du colonel qui balayait la pièce.

-Carter, allez questionnez le gardien, il a peut-être vu quelque chose.

-Bien monsieur.

Elle sortit de l'appartement et alla toquer à la loge du concierge.

-Bonjour monsieur. Je suis une amie de Daniel Jackson et il ne répond pas quand on sonne...

-Il est pratiquement jamais là.

-Ah bon ? A cause du travail, mais là, je sais qu'il n'est pas à son bureau.

-Vous avez demandé à son ami ?

-Son ami ?

-Ouais, des fois il part avec un type... Un gars comme lui... quel gâchis.

Sam sourit.

-Vous ne vous rappelez rien de particulier à propos de hier soir ?

-Attendez voir, il y a bien une voiture qui s'est garée devant l'immeuble. Deux personnes en sont descendues.

-Vous les avez vus ?

-Il faisait nuit ma p'tite dame... Vous voyez dans le noir, vous ?

-Non, c'est vrai... Mais la voiture, de quelle marque ? Les personnes étaient grandes ? Homme ou femme ? Ils avaient l'air...

-Je vous ai dit que j'en savais rien.

-Carter ?

Sam remercia l'homme et rejoignit ses coéquipiers.

-Une voiture est passée ici la nuit dernière, deux personnes sont descendues, elles ont peut-être un rapport avec ce qui se passe.

-Et évidemment, il n'a aucune idée de qui elles peuvent être ?

-Absolument aucune, ce cher monsieur n'est pas nyctalope. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il ne voit pas dans le noir.

-Je sais ce que çà veut dire Major.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble. Jack observa les fenêtres de chez Daniel.

-On va le retrouver monsieur.

-Je le sais Carter. Dussé-je retourner cette planète et toutes les autres.

* * *

Voilà, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à retravailler la suite et je vous la met en ligne... 


	7. Chapter 7

Ils roulaient depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Aucun des passagers ne prêtait attention au paysage qui défilait sous leurs yeux ; chacun étant perdu dans leurs pensées. Le silence était lourd dans la voiture, un faible son leur parvenait de l'habitacle avant, séparé d'eux par une vitre teinté. Le chauffeur avait mis la radio.

Ils relevèrent subitement la tête en apercevant la villa qui se dessinait sur la route devant eux. Le silence revint à nouveau quand la voiture ralentie. Elle pénétra dans une grande propriété, entourée de hautes grilles noires. Les grilles se refermèrent derrière eux, protégeant la villa de tous visiteurs indésirables. La berline s'arrêta devant l'entrée, faisant crisser les gravillons de l'allée. Ils en sortirent, leur premiers regards se portèrent sur les hommes armés devant les grilles, ainsi que ceux qui allaient et venaient dans les jardins. Enfin, ils se tournèrent vers la maison.

Un homme les attendait sur le palier. Il est vêtu d'un costume noir, apparemment hors de prix. Il les accueilli avec un grand sourire et descendit les quelques marches du perron. Il s'approcha d'eux et les serra dans ses bras, chacun à leur tour. Ils répondirent à son étreinte, heureux de se savoir enfin en sécurité. Le respect pouvait se lire sur leur visage, dans leur attitude, sur chaque de leu geste. Cet homme, craint des forces de polices et du gouvernement, celui que le FBI recherche depuis des années, était en quelque sorte le père qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.

-Mis queridos chicos ! Qué placer de ver a os de nuevo! _(Mes chers enfants ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir.)_

-Nous en sommes aussi heureux.

L'homme se tourna vers la femme, et la gratifia d'un sourire.

-Sasha, toujours aussi hypocrite...

Il était heureux de les savoir avec lui, ici, ils étaient en sécurité. Sa voix s'adoucit.

-Je sais ce qu'il vous a fallu abandonner, à tous...

Il glissa un regard à Daniel, ce dernier détourna la tête pour l'éviter. Ils se sentaient tous mal à l'aise devant lui, cet homme avait des yeux et des oreilles partout... mais ils l'aimaient.

-Allez, venez.

Il entra dans la maison, rapidement suivi par eux trois.


	8. Chapter 8

Le portable de Gibbs remplit la pièce de sa sonnerie. Et comme à son habitude, l'ancien marine aboya son identité.

-Patron, c'est McGee... On a réussi à localiser son portable.

-Où ça McGee, où ça ?

-Au Denver International Airport.

-Trouvez nous des billets. Et bon boulot. Dites le à Abby de ma part.

Gibbs raccrocha.

-En route.

-Où ?

-Au Denver International Airport.

-Mais, c'est dans le Colorado, non ?

-Si.

Ils partirent à l'aéroport le plus près, ils y arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard, un exploit même pour Gibbs.

Trois heures plus tard, ils débarquèrent à l'aéroport de Denver. Gibbs se saisit de son téléphone.

-Abby, où exactement ?

-Va à droite, là à 17 mètres.

-Il n'y a personne Abby.

-C'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu me tromper.

-Gibbs !

Gibbs se tourna vers Ziva, cette dernière tenait le portable de Tony entre ses gants.

-On a trouvé.

Il raccrocha.

Ziva glissa le portable dans un sac de preuve.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil quand une conversation attira leur oreille.

-Un portable dans une poubelle, non mais je te jure.

Gibbs se dirigea vers les deux jeunes. Il leur montra sa plaque.

-NCIS. Où vous l'avez trouvé ?

-Le portable ? Dans une poubelle devant l'aéroport. Pourquoi ?

-C'est une preuve.

Il se saisit de l'appareil et le glissa dans un cornet.

Laboratoire d'Abigaël Scito, bureaux du NCIS, Washington.

-Abby, vois à qui ce portable peut bien appartenir. Préviens-moi quand tu as trouvé.

L'agent du NCIS alla pour sortir du labo quand la voix de la jeune gothique retentit à nouveau.

-Gibbs ! J'ai trouvé.

Il se tourna vers Abby.

-Ce portable appartient à Daniel Jackson.

-Trouves tout ce que tu peux sur lui.

-Gibbs ! Tu ne connais pas Daniel Jackson ? Il est l'auteur de thèses sur les pyramides d'Egypte. Il a prouvé que les pyramides auraient servi de base d'atterrissage à des vaisseaux extraterrestres.

-Encore un original.

Abby commença ses recherches. Gibbs s'assit sur la table, juste derrière elle.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-J'en sais rien Abs. Si j'avais une petite idée je ne serais pas là.

-Daniel Jackson. Trouvé. Et merde.

-Quoi ?

-Données protégées.

-Par qui ?

-L'US Air Force. Gibbs mais où tu vas ?

-Voir le directeur, c'est pas l'USAF qui va m'empêcher de retrouver Tony.

-Gibbs, j'ai pas fini...

Gibbs monta dans le bureau, ouvrit la porte sans se soucier des appels de Cynthia.

-Agent Gibbs, je vous attendais.

-Je veux voir le responsable de l'USAF.

-Si tu n'étais pas parti aussi vite du labo d'Abby, tu aurais pu entendre la fin de sa phrase. C'est le général Hammond de la base de Cheyenne Montain dans le Colorado qu'il faut joindre. Base dont les agissements sont classés secret défense. Tu es sur de ce que tu fais, Jethro ?

-Certain. On a trouvé le téléphone de Jackson à quelques mètres de celui de Tony, tous les deux dans des poubelles à l'aéroport.

-Bien. J'ai déjà contacté le général Hammond. Il nous envoie une de ses équipes.

-On ne peut pas aller à Cheyenne Moutain ?

-Non. Ce sera l'équipe du docteur Jackson. Le général a reçu une lettre de démission, celle du docteur Jackson. Personne n'était au courant. Pas même ses amis. Alors évite de considérer Jackson comme un coupable, il a pu partir comme l'agent DiNozzo.

Gibbs redescendit dans la grande salle. Il s'assit à son bureau et prit son portable.

-Patron ? Avec Abby on a peut être eu une idée.

Gibbs releva les yeux vers McGee.

-Si son dernier appel a été de l'aéroport c'est qu'il voulait prendre un avion. Et peut être que si on peut entendre et travailler le message qu'il vous a envoyé, on arriverait à trouver des indices sur sa destination.

-Bonne idée le Bleu.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Je descends ça à Abby.

-Peut être que je...

Gibbs se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans attendre la fin de phrase de son agent. Arrivé dans l'ascenseur, il l'arrêta entre deux étages. Le message qu'il avait reçu de Tony l'avait surpris. Et il voulait éviter que toute l'équipe soit au courant, tant que lui-même n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

-Gibbs ! Alors, McGee t'as parlé ?

Gibbs lui lança son portable. Abby le connecta à son ordinateur et commença à travailler dessus.

_Hey Boss. C'est moi... Enfin, je veux dire Tony... DiNozzo quoi... Passe un message pour moi aux autres. Dis leurs qu'ils vont me manquer... Rassure aussi Abby... Je prendrai soin de moi. Et toi... Ca fait quelques temps déjà que je ne te considère plus comme un patron... Jethro... J'aurais eu plus de temps je t'aurais surement dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Que en fait... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être... C'est plus simple comme ça, j'aurais pas à voir ta réaction dégoutée... Bon, faut que j'y aille. Embrasse-les... Sauf le bleu, claque-le pour moi..._

A la fin du message, Abby se tourna vers Gibbs.

-Quoi Abby ?

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose. Là écoute.

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être... C'est plus simple comme ça, j'aurais pas à voir ta réaction dégoutée... Bon, faut que j'y aille. Embrasse-les... Sauf le bleu, claque-le pour moi..._

-T'as entendu ?

-Abby, arrêtes de jouer avec ça, c'est sérieux.

-Mais c'est sérieux t'entends rien ? Je te le repasse.

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être... C'est plus simple comme ça, j'aurais pas à voir ta réaction dégoutée... Bon, faut que j'y aille._

-Non j'entends rien Abby à part Tony qui me parle.

-Mais dans le fond t'entends quoi ?

Abby bidouilla les fréquences.

-Là. C'est pas une annonce ?

-Repasse-la.

_...rection de Mexico sont priés de se diriger vers les portes d'embarquements A et B. Les pas..._

-Juste son mon nez. Merci Abby, t'es une championne.

-Je serais une championne quand on l'aura retrouvé. Mais pourquoi le Mexique ?

Gibbs alla pour remonter.

-Attends, je viens avec toi, j'ai un truc à voir avec Tim.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Ils remarquèrent de suite la directrice. Et les têtes de ses agents.

-Un problème directeur ?

-Arrêtez vos recherches sur l'agent DiNozzo. Il vient d'être retrouver.

-Où ? Au Mexique ?

-Non. Sa voiture... il a eu un accident, il n'a pas pu sortir à temps de la voiture. Il... La voiture est détruite, elle a explosé. Le corps à l'intérieur est ...

-Comment savoir que c'est Tony ?

-Il y avait ses papiers. Je suis désolée...

-C'est pas possible !

-Abby.

-Mais t'as entendu comme moi Gibbs, il partait au Mexique. Il est là bas.

La directrice posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Abby.

-Le corps sera amené à Ducky un fois désincarcéré.

Elle les laissa seul.

-Il faut prévenir sa famille.

-Pas la peine McGee, on partira pour le Mexique...mais seulement après avoir trouvé ce qui le lie à Jackson.


	9. Chapter 9

Colorado Springs, quartier résidentiel, immeuble de Daniel Jackson.

Lorsque le portable de Jack avait sonné, il s'était mis à espérer et avait décroché, souhaitant que Daniel soit au bout du fil. Teal'c et Sam l'observèrent et comprirent que ce n'était pas leur ami.

-Bien général, on arrive.

Il raccrocha.

-Le général nous attend, on retourne à la base.

Hammond les attendait dans son bureau, visiblement excédé.

-Mon général ?

-Je viens d'être contacté par le NCIS de Washington.

-Les marines ?

-Ils recherchent le docteur Jackson.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il est mis en cause dans la disparition d'un de leur agent.

-Daniel a disparu, il ne peut pas avoir quelque chose à voir avec leur agent. Ils n'ont qu'à...

-Colonel, j'ai dit à la directrice du NCIS que ses agents pouvaient compter sur votre entière collaboration.

-Mais je...

-Colonel vous irez là bas et essayerez de savoir pourquoi ils s'intéressent à Daniel !

Le général s'était maintenant levé de son siège.

-Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Colonel ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Surveillez le NCIS, empêchez les de mettre leur nez dans nos affaires. Et je vous rappelle que le Docteur Jackson connaît toutes les informations classées secret défense sur le programme « porte des étoiles » alors RETROUVEZ MOI LE !

Hammond se laissa retomber sur son siège, sa colère envolée.

-Votre hélicoptère est dans une demi-heure. Vous pouvez aller vous préparer.

SG-1 quitta le bureau.

-Major Carter. Fermez la porte je vous prie.

Sam ferma la porte et se tourna vers le général.

-Si on perd Daniel, on perd Jack... On perd SG-1, et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Pas avec les Goaul'd encore présents.

-Je comprends monsieur.

La voix du texan s'adoucit.

-Samantha, surveillez Jack, je m'inquiète pour lui. La disparition de Daniel l'a touché bien plus qu'il ne veut le laisser paraître.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça monsieur, je l'aurais à l'œil.

-Merci. Vous pouvez aller vous préparer.

Elle ferma la porte sur elle. Hammond soupira encore une fois. Il avait une migraine... Il ne comptait plus le nombre de maux de tête qu'il avait eu à cause de SG1. Qui lui a dit que c'était un travail tranquille, un avant-poste en attente calmement la retraite, loin de toutes préoccupations ?

Lorsque Sam arriva à la surface, elle se dirigea vers l'hélicoptère. Teal'c était debout à côté d'un O'Neill perdu dans ses pensées... et pas besoin d'être un devin pour savoir en quoi elles consistaient.

-Mon colonel, nous sommes prêts à partir. Lança un aviateur.

-Bien, allons y.


	10. Chapter 10

Bureaux du NCIS, Washington.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

-Calmez-vous Colonel.

-Que je me calme Carter. On pourrait déjà avoir trouvé Daniel si ces fédéraux de merde ne nous en empêchaient pas. J'en ai rien à foutre de leur agent. Je veux retrouver Daniel et savoir pourquoi il est parti comme çà.

-Il avait surement des choses à se reprocher.

Jack se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Visiblement furieux. Leur collaboration s'annonçait difficile.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Un des fédéraux de merde qui vous ont fait venir. Et vous-même, vous êtes ?

-Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter et Murray.

Les deux homes se fixèrent, comme deux « alpha » pour la possession du même territoire. La journée risquait d'être très très longue si quelqu'un ne les interrompait pas. Et Sam souhaita tout son courage à la personne assez téméraire pour le faire.

-Gibbs !!

Ah, la voilà cette personne suicidaire.

-Quoi Abby ?

-J'ai trouvé absolument aucun point commun.

-Entre qui ?

-Tony et le docteur Jackson. Rien, nada mais pas un seul numéro en commun. Ah et deuxième chose on me craque... Depuis tout à l'heure on essaye de rentrer dans mon ordi. Et pourtant il est bien protégé mais le mec passe tous mes pare-feux les uns après les autres. Et en plus il se fout de moi. Il tente de cracker les dossiers sur lesquels je travaille. Il a déjà le dossier personnel de Tony.

-Quoi ? Mais... Trouve c'est qui. Prends McGee avec toi. Vous, suivez moi. Officier David, venez.

Gibbs les emmena en salle d'interrogatoire, il claqua la porte derrière eux. L'homme, O'Neill venait de s'asseoir, tandis que les deux membres de son équipe étaient debout, derrière et à côté de lui. L'agent du NCIS prit une chaise et s'assit en face du colonel.

-Pourquoi le dossier de Jackson est protégé par l'USAF ?

-Le docteur Jackson travaille pour nous.

-Pourquoi l'armée de l'air a besoin d'un civil comme Jackson ?

-On est pas là pour parler de Daniel ni du pourquoi de son travail. Venez en vite au fait qu'on puisse le retrouver au plus vite.

-Mon agent a été retrouvé dans sa voiture.

Jack se leva.

-Bien, alors on peut partir.

-Son corps a été brulé pour empêcher toute identification. Son portable a été retrouvé près de celui de Jackson à l'aéroport. Ils allaient prendre un vol en partance pour le Mexique.

-C'est impossible. Daniel nous aurait prévenu.

-Il ne l'a pourtant pas fait.

On toqua à la porte. Gibbs se leva, furieux d'être interrompu.

-Quoi ?

-Jethro, Antony avait-il un tatouage ?

-Un tatouage ? J'en sais rien, non je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

-J'ai reçu le corps qui était dans sa voiture. Et en commençant l'autopsie, j'ai remarqué un tatouage, en partie effacé par la chaleur mais Abigaëlle pourra surement reconstituer le dessin. Ce ne peut donc pas être notre Anthony.

-Gibbs !

-Quand on parle du loup. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Abby ?

-Le cracker, tu sais. J'ai trouvé son adresse. Faut que t'envoie quelqu'un là bas. J'arriverais pas à bosser autrement.

-Ok, Ziva allez ici. Mais prenez McGee avec vous. Et ne faites pas de vagues, on a besoin de savoir pourquoi il veut nos dossiers.

Ziva prit la feuille que lui tendait Abby.

* * *

Une demi-heure après, elle se gara devant une maison luxueuse. Ils firent le tour de la maison et Ziva commença à crocheter la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. 

-Ziva, on n'a pas de...

-Dit mandat et je te castre.

-Ok ok.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce, un homme était assis en face d'un ordinateur.

-Levez les mains. Doucement.

L'homme se retourna et les dévisagea en souriant.

-Je vous attendais depuis 5 minutes déjà. Je pensais que vous alliez rouler plus vite agent David.

-Veuillez nous suivre sans résister.

-J'arrive... J'arrive.

L'homme prit l temps d'enregistrer ses documents et d'éteindre l'ordinateur.

-Voilà, je suis tout à vous Ziva !


	11. Chapter 11

Villa, endroit non communiqué, Mexique.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et se laissèrent glisser dans les gros fauteuils présents dans toute la pièce. L'homme se servit un verre de whisky.

-Vous en voulez ?

-Non merci.

Il s'assit en face d'eux.

-Le NCIS vous recherche Miguel. On a été obligé de vous déclarer mort. Vous aviez trop bu et vous avez quitté la route. Vous étiez trop ivre pour sortir de votre voiture avant son explosion.

Un regard à la pendule accrochée au mur.

-A l'heure qu'il est, votre enterrement doit être programmé. Mais que cela ne vous désole pas, ça vous permettra de tout recommencer tranquillement ailleurs.

Il se leva et prit une boite vernie dans le meuble à côté de lui. Il la déposa sur la table basse. Les trois personnes se rapprochèrent.

-Vous savez qu'à partir de là, il est trop tard pour reculer. Il faudra peu de temps pour qu'ils fassent le rapprochement entre ce qui vous unis... Vous allez être recherchs en tant que terroristes.

Ils ne répondirent rien, conscients des risque qu'ils prenaient. Leur chef ouvrit la boîte.

-Voici vos nouvelles identités. Commençons par vous, Miguel.

Il tendit une carte d'identité et un passeport à Tony.

-Vous êtes Juan Pedros. Vous êtes flic à Kansas City, Kansas. Clemens, vous êtes Tom Walker, professeur en poste à Detroit, Michigan.

-Professeur de quoi ?

-Langues anciennes Clemens. Langues anciennes au lycée.

-Et merde.

Un sourire se peignit sur leurs lèvres.

-Sasha, vous êtes avocate à Seattle dans l'état de Washington. Votre nouvelle identité est Helena Johnson.

Kathleen attrapa sa carte.

-Vous partez dans trois jours. Mais avant vous devez changer de visages. Ne restez pas 24h dans le même hôtel. Et faîtes attention à vous.

Il se leva et alla pour sortir de la pièce.

-Bien entendu, cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, nous ne nous sommes jamais croisés. Je vous communiquerais votre mission ultérieurement. Damos venganza a los libres.

-Damos venganza a los libres, répétèrent-ils machinalement, les yeux perdus dans le vide, fixant leurs nouvelles identités.


	12. Chapter 12

Salle d'interrogatoire, NCIS Washington.

-Au Mexique ? Daniel y aurait une fouille ?

-Pas sans nous avoir prévenu Major. Vous avez su s'ils ont embarqués ?

-On était trop occuper à vous emmerder.

-Je veux vous accompagner.

-Non.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Gibbs grogna et se leva, suivi de l'équipe SG-1. Ils sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Carter. Restez ici et voyez si le labo a besoin d'aide. Contactez aussi le général voir si nos alliés ont répondu.

-Bien monsieur.

-Te... Murray, vous venez avec moi.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, Gibbs se dirigea vers la porte A.

-Pourquoi celle-là ? Une raison particulière ou vous allez toutes les faire une par une ?

-C'était dans le message de Tony.

-Il vous dit où il partait ?

-Non, Abby a trouvé l'annonce en fond sonore.

-L'annonce ? Il vous a appelé ?

-Pas le votre ?

-Qui ? Daniel ? Non.

Gibbs tendit la photo de Tony à l'hôtesse.

-Vous avez vu cet homme ?

Il posa sa plaque sur le bureau.

-Je vois beaucoup de monde dans une journée.

Jack posa la photo de Daniel sur le bureau.

-Il était avec lui.

-Ah, oui. Je me souviens. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une femme. Ils ont pris l'avion ce matin en direction du...

-Mexique, on sait. Comment était la femme ?  
-Grande. A peu près de leur taille. Des cheveux noirs.

-Merci.


	13. Chapter 13

Ziva ferma la porte de la salle.

-Asseyez-vous.

-Mais je suis bien debout.

-Assis !

-Oui madame.

Ziva recula la chaise et s'assit.

-Pourquoi vous craquez les fichiers du NCIS ?

-Parce que certains sont mieux gardés que ceux de la NSA.

-Vous vous foutez de nous ?

-Oui.

-Bien on va recommencer du début. Nom et prénom.

-Oh non, pas comme ça. On a en pour une demie heure autrement. Dites, Timothy, vous avez prévenu Jenny que je suis là. Non ? Parce qu'elle risque d'être en colère quand elle va le savoir.

-Mais qui êtes vous ?

-Bah. Hepta c'est plus simple.

Sa chaise retomba avec un bruit mat dans la salle. Il se rapprocha de la table.

-Finis de s'amuser. J'ai des informations concernant votre collègue. Celui qui est parti au Mexique alors que son corps est censé se trouver dans la salle d'autopsie.

-McGee, va chercher le directeur. J'appelle Gibbs.

Ils sortirent de la salle. Ziva entra dans la salle d'observation, elle regarda l'homme à travers le miroir.

-Gibbs ! Ici David. J'ai des informations sur Tony.

-Moi aussi.

-Le cracker d'Abby dit avoir des informations.

- Oh, si vous avez votre patron au téléphone, demandez-lui s'il a entendu parler d'une femme avec des cheveux noirs ?

-C'est votre suspect qui hurle comme ça ?

-Oui. Vous connaissez une femme avec des cheveux noirs ?

-Oui. Gardez-le au frais. J'arrive.


	14. Chapter 14

-Oui, l'avion est beaucoup moi cher d'ici. On part pour l'Australie, en voyage de noce. Hein mon chéri ?

-Tout à fait ma beauté.

-Tenez, voici la clé de votre chambre. Bon séjour.

-Gracia señorita.

Le couple monta les escaliers.

-On joue très bien les mariés je trouve.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi.

Ils ouvrirent la porte. Kathleen ôta sa perruque et la jeta sur le lit. Tony, quant à lui se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit.

-Oh ! Dan.

-Fille moi un coup de main, j'ai pas de prise.

La femme sortit de la salle de bain et jeta un regard aux deux hommes en train de se relever.

-Plus discret c'était possible ?

-Mais c'était plus cher.

Daniel lança un sac plastique sur le lit.

-Qui commence ?

-Honneur aux femmes. A moi la teinture.

Elle attrapa le sachet et reparti dans la salle de bain.

-Eh, Daniel, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu appelé ton amant ?

-On en a déjà parlé Tony.

-Non. Raconte.

Daniel se passa la main dans ses cheveux, fatigué. Tony se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit.

-Jack va finir par m'oublier.

-Tu vas l'oublier toi ?

-Non, je ne pourrais pas.

-Si j'avais eu l'occasion et le courage de tout dire à Gibbs... je ne serais surement pas là.

-Tu serais resté avec lui ?

-Ou au cimetière. Ce type doit connaitre au moins une 50aine de façons différentes de tuer un homme.

-Jack doit en connaitre plus de 100.

-Le mien est un ancien marine. Il a eu la Silver Star.

-Jack est colonel dans l'armée de l'air.

-Quand vous aurez fini ce jeu stupide vous pourrez commencer à vous préparez, non ?

-Oui maman.

-Si j'étais ta mère, tu n'aurais plus cette horrible tignasse qui te sert de cheveux depuis longtemps.

Les deux hommes rirent. Daniel se tut subitement. Tony se retourna pour voir ce qui retenait l'attention de son ami.

-Waouh, Kath. T'es superbe comme ça.

-Merci. Merci. Mais attends que la teinture soit sèche. Sinon tu passes pour un abruti.

-Et c'est encore moi qui me fais insulter. Pourquoi toujours moi ?

-Parce ce que Daniel ne dit rien, lui.

-Ouais, mais il est plus avec nous, là. Dan ? oh oh ?

-Fous-lui la paix. Va te préparer.

Elle lui lança le sachet plastique.

-Ok ok.

-Oh. Tony ?

Il se retourna.

-On a oublié de te prévenir, Juan Pedros...

-Quoi ?

-Il est imberbe.

-Quoi ?

-Imberbe, tu sais, ça veut dire sans poils...

-Kathleen...

Elle sourit à la tête de son ami.

-Je plaisante. Aller grouille.

-Tu as un humour effrayant.

-Je sais... mais c'est ça qui fait mon charme, non ?

Tony grimaça avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

-T'appelles ça de l'humour toi...

Kathleen sourit et se tourna vers Daniel. Son sourire se fana.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas pas nous laisser tomber pour lui.

-Non, je pensais avoir été clair là dessus. J'ai choisi de te suivre. Je suis là, je ne ferais pas demi-tour.

-Tant mieux. Sinon, à ce niveau... j'aurais du te tuer.

Il la fixa.

-Je sais.

-Aller, va te préparer aussi.

-Pourquoi en même temps que Tony ? Alors que toi t'as eu la salle de bain pour toi toute seule ?

-Parce que je suis une fille. Et que j'ai faim. Si vous voulez manger...

Daniel se leva et entra dans la salle de bain.


	15. Chapter 15

Navrée pour le retard... Je vais essayer d'avancer plus vite... maintenant que ces TPE de merde sont finis, ça devrait aller mieux

* * *

-Vous conduisez toujours comme ça ? Ou c'est seulement parce que vous voulez nous tuer ? 

-Je veux retrouver DiNozzo au plus vite.

-DiNozzo DiNozzo. On pourrait penser que c'est seulement une enquête comme une autre pour vous. Je le comprendrais s'il était parti de son plein gré.

Gibbs freina brusquement.

-Non mais ça va pas. Vous voulez vraiment qu'on se retrouve à la morgue ou quoi ?!

-Si Tony est parti de son plein gré c'est aussi le cas de Jackson. Peut-être qu'il en a eu marre de vous avoir sur le dos.

Le poing de Jack percuta la mâchoire de l'agent.

-Je vous interdis de répéter ça, c'est clair.

-La disparition de Jackson vous touche trop pour un simple collège.

-Daniel est avant tout un ami.

-Mouais.

La voiture repartit sous les klaxons des conducteurs excédés.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous retrouverons Anthony DiNozzo et Daniel Jackson. Nous devons travailler ensemble.

-Vous avez raison Teal'c... Vous avez raison...

-Teal'c ?

-Son surnom... Le surnom de Murray... Teal'c... C'est son surnom.

-Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans les locaux du NCIS.

-Colonel. J'ai réussi à joindre mon père, il le recherche de leur côté.

-Et nos petits amis gris ?

-Selon le général, ce ne serait pas eux.

-Mais vous savez, la dernière fois quand j'ai disparu c'était pas eux non plus, alors...

-Qui ? demanda Gibbs.

-Personne.

-Ziva et ce cracker ?

-Il vous attend dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Gibbs entra dans la pièce.

-Vous avez des infos à nous donner.

-Oh, Agent Gibbs. Pas trop déçu que votre agent préféré soit un terroriste activement recherché.

-Un terroriste ? Tony ?

-Oups, vous ne le saviez pas. Navré.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Tony Dinozzo est Miguel Gonzalez. Daniel Jackson est Clemens Gonzalez. Et Kathleen When, la femme aux cheveux noirs est Sasha Gonzalez.

Gibbs sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Il descendit voir Abby. Mais avant que les portes ne se referment, Jack se glissa à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

-Qui sont les Gonzalez ? demanda-t-il.

-Des terroristes, répondit Gibbs, le visage ne laissant paraître aucune émotion.

-Impossible.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard froid avant de sortir. Il coupa la musique.

-Gibbs ! râla la jeune gothique. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Trouve tout ce que tu peux sur les Gonzalez.

-Mon colonel ?

-L'homme dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Selon lui, Daniel et l'agent DiNozzo seraient des terroristes.

-Voyons mais c'est impossible... Daniel...

Le silence fut brisé par le bruit du clavier d'Abby.

-Les Gonzalez... Rien de plus facile à trouver. Ils sont sur la liste d'Interpol. Ils font partis des terroristes les plus recherchés...

Abby afficha leurs photos.

-Voici Sasha Gonzalez.

Une femme rousse d'une trentaine d'années, portant une casquette noire. La photo avait sûrement était prise à son insu. Tout comme les deux suivantes.

-Ici Miguel Gonzalez... C'est...

Abby lança une comparaison faciale avec une photo de Tony.

-C'est Tony... Il n'y a aucun doute... Et là, le troisième membre, Clemens Gonzalez.

-Daniel...

-C'est l'époux de Sasha.

Jack se leva, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

-Quoi ? Son époux ?... Mais c'est...

Il sortit du labo.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à celui-là ? grogna Gibbs.

Sam se leva et partit à la suite du colonel. Elle le trouva sur le toit des bâtiments.

-Mon colonel ? Vous allez bien ?

-Non Carter. Non. Je ne vais pas bien... Je viens d'apprendre que l'homme que j'aime est un terroriste recherché et qu'en plus il est marié... Alors non, ca ne va pas.

-Alors Daniel et vous êtes vraiment ensemble...

-Vous le saviez depuis quand ?

-Oula... même avant vous je pense. On doit le retrouver... pour savoir... Il doit nous expliquer... Il vous doit des explications, surtout à vous.

-Vous avez sans doute raison Sam... Comme toujours.

Jack prit son portable et composa le numéro de chez Daniel. Il soupira.

-Je ne peux même pas l'entendre dire qu'il n'est pas là.

-Venez... Allons les rejoindre. Ils ont peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

Ils redescendirent dans le laboratoire d'Abby. Gibbs se tourna vers eux.

-Rentrez à votre hôtel et reposez vous.

-Vous allez vous reposez ?

-Non, pas tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé Tony.

-Nous c'est pareil. On reste là.

Ils travaillèrent sur les dossiers que possédaient le FBI et la Sécurité Intérieure sur les Gonzalez. McGee et Sam craquaient des fichiers. La directrice arriva.

-Agent Gibbs. Vous savez qui est en salle d'interrogatoire depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, un cracker, un certain Hepta je crois.

-Cet homme est un collègue de Kathleen When, il travaillera avec vous. Il pourra vous aider à trouver des informations dont vous n'avez pas l'accès.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout d'abord, il doit s'assurer que ça n'a aucun rapport avec leur mission, et ensuite, Hepta a des amis très hauts placés... Et des capacités qui peuvent nous être utiles...

Sa voix s'adoucit.

-Jethro... Trouve le avant que le FBI n'apprenne qui il est réellement.

-C'est ce que je compte faire.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Sam et McGee s'étaient endormis sur l'ordinateur. Teal'c était absorbé pas la lecture des rapports sur les Gonzalez. Jack et Gibbs fixaient les photos de Miguel et Clemens, tout en lisant et relisant leur profils. La sonnerie d'un portable leur fit relever la tête. Jack se saisit de son téléphone.

-O'Neill !

-Arrêtez immédiatement vos recherches.

Jack attira le regard de Gibbs, ce dernier prit son téléphone et appela Abby.

-Abby, localise l'appel qui vient sur le portable du colonel.

Jack mit le haut-parleur.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-La personne qui peut foutre toute votre carrière en l'air si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement les recherches.

-Oh, et vous croyez me faire peur ?

-Comment réagit-on en apprenant que son amant est un terroriste qui vous quitte à la moindre occasion ?

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Clemens m'a tenu au courant. Il vous prie de cesser les recherches... Ou sinon, l'Etat Major risque de recevoir de quoi vous faire passer en conseil militaire.

Le portable de Gibbs sonna à son tour.

-Gibbs... Je l'ai localisé... Mais il est au Mexique. Je te note l'adresse exacte.

-Bon boulot Abby.

-Faites ce que vous voulez... Moi je fais ce que je dois faire.

Jack raccrocha.

-Mexique ?

-Mexique !

-OK. Carter ?

Sam sursauta et se réveilla.

-Monsieur ?

-Je pars avec l'agent Gibbs. Vous restez ici avec Teal'c.

-Bien Monsieur.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

-On peut enfin aller manger ?

Kathleen entendit des grommellements provenant de la salle de bain. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

-C'est pas trop tôt.

-T'as déjà essayé de mettre des lentilles alors que tu voyais rien ?

Kathleen fixait Daniel, plutôt Sasha fixait Clemens puis soupira sa réponse

-Non.

-M'étonnes pas. Et bah ce n'est pas simple.

-Tu ne pouvais pas demander à Tony ?

-Et me retrouvé borgne ? Sans façon.

-On peut aller manger, ou pas ?

-Oui on peut... De toute façon j'ai la dalle alors...

Elle se leva du lit et grimaça en entendant les ressorts grincer. Tony sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

-Kathleen! Met ta perruque mon coeur, on va encore jouer les mariés.

-Une dernière fois. Clemens, occupe toi de nos sacs, et rejoints nous, on t'attend juste sous la fenêtre.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis. Maintenant, tout cela devenait sérieux. Le seul fait d'utiliser leurs noms de Gonzalez le prouvait. Il attrapa un sac et y lança tout ce qui traînait sur le lit, puis lança le sachet à Daniel, et avec un clin d'œil, tendit le bras à sa pseudo-épouse et sortirent de leur chambre.

Le temps de faire le tour de l'hôtel, Daniel les attendait déjà sous la fenêtre. Tony évalua la hauteur d'un coup d'œil. Si son ami, Daniel, avait eu besoin d'aide pour monter dans la chambre, c'était loin d'être le cas de son frère, Clemens.

Ils partirent, empruntant les grandes rues, et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville. Après quelques petits détours, juste pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivis, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent. Chacun de leur côté, lança un regard dans la salle, s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés.

-Arrêtez de tirer ses tronches... On pourrait croire qu'on enterre quelqu'un.

-Quelque part c'est la vérité... Kathleen When, Antony DiNozzo et Daniel Jackson sont morts...

-Dan !

Le serveur leur apporta leurs commandes. Sasha attendit qu'il soit loin et se tournant vers Miguel, lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu sais sur Juan Pedros ?

Tony releva la tête de son assiette.

-Plus tard Kathleen... Je veux d'abord connaître les détails croustillants...

-Quels détails ?

Et pour son malheur, Daniel put voir Tony se tourner vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Dan...

-Non, oublie-moi... Je ne dirais rien.

Comprenant que la conversation se dirigeait vers l'ami de Daniel, Kathleen se renseigna.

-Il sait quoi sur toi ?

-Tout... Tout ce que j'ai eu le droit de lui dire... tout ce qu'il a pu savoir. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de nous, si c'est ça qui te fait peur...

-Oui ca me fait peur, on prendrait des gros risques de mener nos missions à bien si des personnes extérieures au groupe en avaient connaissance.

-Personne n'en a eu connaissance par moi... Je connais les risques.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs desserts. Et ils finirent de manger dans le silence. Tony posa ses couverts.

-Est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils nous recherchent ? S'ils rentrent en contact les uns avec les autres on risque d'être découvert...

-Je pense qu'ils vont finir par se rencontrer... Et là, nous devrons être très discrets... murmura Kathleen, tout en enfilant son blouson.

Si ses amis considéraient leurs collègues comme leurs familles, il y avait peu de chance pour que personne ne les recherchent. Et dans ce cas, ils devraient être encore plus invisbles d'habitude.

Ils payèrent et sortirent du restaurant.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-On se fait discrets, ordonna la femme.

-Et comment on se fait discret à 21h00 ?

-Déjà on évite les patrouilles de flics.

Ses mains attrapèrent chacun un bras et partit dans la direction opposée des forces de police. Ils entrèrent dans leur nouvel hôtel, sans remarquer la voiture qui était garée devant. L'homme dans la voiture esquissa un sourire, maintenant il les tenait et allait enfin pouvoir leur faire payer.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Le voyage en avion avait été on ne peu plus silenceux, ni Gibbs, ni O'Neill souhaitant engager la conversation. Ils avaient trouvé la voiture mise à leur diposition, et O'Neill s'était emparé des clés précisants que morts ils ne serviraient plus à rien. C'est à cause de cela, que Gibbs était assis sur le siège passager, ruminant sa colère.

O'Neill s'arrêta devant un immeuble. A première vue, le bâtiment ressemblait à ces vieux commissariats, où tous les agents de police avaient un beignet dans la main. C'est en soupirant, que Gibbs et O'Neill pénétrèrent dans les bureaux.

L'agent du NCIS posa sa plaque sur le premier bureau qu'il trouva.

-Oh, vous êtes les fédéraux ? Le lieutenant vous attend !

Ils furent menés dans le bureau du supérieur.

-Messieurs ! Asseyez vous je vous prie. J'ai été surpris en apprenant que des fédéraux venaient ici.

-Et vous n'en avez pas saisi la raison non plus, n'est ce pas ? railla Jack.

-A vrai dire, mes supérieurs m'ont dit que vous aviez des informations sur les Damos venganza a los libres, mais sans rien précisez de plus.

Gibbs esquissa un sourire froid.

-Nous avons besoin de connaître toutes les informations que vous possédez sur les Gonzalez.

-Les Gonzalez ? Ces petites raclures ?

-Je vois que vous avez déjà une idée sur eux.

-Bien évidemment, comme tous les flics d'ici. On sait qu'ils sont là, qu'ils préparent quelque chose mais on a jamais rien sur eux. Ou plutôt si, mais toujours après leur action.

-Et là, vous avez des informations ?

-On a nos sources.

Gibbs poussa un soupir.

-Arrêtons ce jeu stupide, on perd du temps. Qu'est ce que vos sources vous ont révélé ?

-Leur prochain lien de résidence... L'hôtel Ermano, dans le centre. Ils y seront dès ce soir.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux.

-Bien, nous faisons partis de l'équipe qui fera l'intervention.

-Bien évidemment.

La nuit était bien avancée, ils étaient tous certains que ce soir, les Gonzalez seraient enfin arrêtés.

-Pas de tir avant mon signal, c'est clair !

-Compris Colonel.

Gibbs se tourna vers Jack. Jack lui fit signe de venir à l'écart du reste de l'équipe.

-Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas retrouver votre agent sur une table d'autopsie à cause de ces gars ?

-Tout comme vous ne voulez pas retrouver le docteur Jackson sur la table d'autopsie.

-Bien, je vois qu'on s'est enfin mis d'accord.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel. Les policiers faisant évacuées les chambres autour de celle présumée des Gonzalez.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et pénétrèrent dans la chambre en silence. Des formes dans le lit. Jack fit un signe et un policier s'approcha, suivi de deux autres. Il releva les couvertures. Et jura.

-Des coussins.

Un bruit de verre cassé vit retourner les policiers.

-Dans la salle de bain !

O'Neill et Gibbs observèrent les lieux. Ils avaient été prévenus... Ils étaient au courant de leur descente dans l'hôtel. Des coups de feu les glacèrent. Ils se précipitèrent en courant dans la salle de bain. Deux policiers étaient à terre, et trois personnes quittaient la pièce par la fenêtre. L'une d'elle s'appuyait sur les deux autres. Blessée... L'un d'entre eux était blessé.

-Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas tirer !

-Laissez tomber O'Neill ! Allons plutôt voir s'ils ont été attrapés.

Mais lorsqu'ils redescendirent devant l'hôtel, ils furent bien obligés de se rendre compte de l'évidence. les Gonzalez s'étaient enfuis. Leurs amis n'étaient plus là. La chasse ne s'arrêtait pas là. Ils remontèrent dans la chambre.

Gibbs se dirigea vers les taches de sang.

-Les chiens vont partir à leurs traces. Mais...

-Tony est un très bon agent de terrain, vous avez entraîné Jackson et la femme fait parti de je ne sais quelle organisation du gouvernement. Et en plus, je suppose qu'en tant que Gonzalez, ils ont reçu un entraînement.

-Les chiens ne les trouveront pas.

-Non.

Gibbs recueilli un peu de sang.

-Je vais envoyer ça à Abby, pour qu'elle puisse savoir lequel à été touché.

-Je vais faire prévenir les hôpitaux... On ne sait jamais...

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

-Allez, tiens bon, on est bientôt à l'abri. 

-Bordel de flic de...

-Hey !

-Taisez-vous un peu tous les deux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Ils vont surement lancés les chiens... et le sang va les mettre sur notre piste.

-Lambine pas et fait ce que tu dois faire.

Il arracha un morceau de son T-shirt et fit un garrot serré autour de la blessure.

-J'arriverais pas tout seul... Faut aller à l'hôpital.

-Ils vont surveillez les hôpitaux.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on va se dépêcher d'y aller.

Ils aidèrent le blessé à se redresser et se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital.

-Au fait, je vous ai dit que ça faisait mal ?

-Non !

-Oh bien, bah ça fait mal.

-Tiens donc... M'en serrais jamais douté.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient devant la machine à café. Une infirmière se dirigea vers eux.

-C'est vous qui avez emmené ... ?

-Oui, c'est nous !

-Oh...

La femme surprise par l'intervention de ses interlocuteurs resta quelques secondes silencieuse.

-Sa blessure n'est pas trop grave ?

-Non, non... Encore heureux, le bébé n'a rien.

La tête des deux hommes en face d'elle la fit soudain prendre conscience de leur ignorance à ce sujet.

-Oh bien... lequel d'entre vous est le père ?

Ils se désignèrent tous les deux.

-Oh... je... je vois...

-Attendez ! Stop ! Minute ! On se trompe peut être de personne.

Elle les emmena devant la chambre.

-C'est bien cette femme ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Alors félicitations messieurs !

-C'est sûr ? Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas être une erreur ?

-Elle est vraiment... enceinte ?

-Oui Oui messieurs ! Maintenant excusez moi mais j'ai du travail.

Elle les laissa là, plantés devant la porte de la chambre.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-On ... commença Tony.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non, et toi ?

-Non plus !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Leur amie était debout, en train d'essayer d'enfiler sa veste.

-Les gars ! Un petit coup de main ?

Ils l'aidèrent à enfiler sa veste.

-Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous êtes bien silencieux !

-Kathleen... tu es ...

-Oui ?

-Euh...

-Enceinte... termina Daniel.

-Oh ! Mon dieu, encore heureux que vous êtes là les gars, je n'avais pas remarqué !

-Fous-toi de nous-en plus...

-Mais Kathleen... Qui est le... ?

-Père ? Ahaha, vous ne connaissez pas.

-Mais...

-Ah ! Non, territoire privée là les mecs... Attention.

-Ok ok mettons qu'on le connaît pas.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas.

-Bien... Bien on ne le connaît pas mais...

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

La voix froide de Daniel les fit relever la tête vers lui.

-Ce que je fais là ? Mon devoir tout simplement.

-Ton devoir ? Et ton devoir de mère, t'en fais quoi ? Tu t'en fous de savoir que tu peux le tuer, que tu peux mourir et lui avec. Ou alors qu'il peut te survire et qu'il vivra sans mère et sans père aussi ! Tout ça t'en a rien à foutre ? Tu mets ton devoir avant tout ça !?

Tony posa une main sur l'épaule de Daniel. Ce simple contact le calma.

-Tu crois que tu as eu le monopole de l'enfance malheureuse ?

-Je...

-Tu sais bien que non.

Elle se tourna, attrapa son blouson.

-On y va. Avant qu'on se fasse arrêter à cause de ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Aucun besoin.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital.

-Bon, vous connaissez les consignes, à partir de là, chacun se sépare, surtout près ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel. Demain 07h00 à l'aéroport.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Gibbs alluma l'écran de so ordinateur, il lança la liaison avec Washington. Il soupira, le militaire, à côté de lui, était vraiment pire qu'un gosse, il ne tenait pas trois secondes en place. 

-Alors Abby ? Une idée ?

-On a bossé toute la nuit dessus.

-Tu as un nom ?

-Je peux te dire que ce n'est ni Tony ni le docteur Jackson.

-Donc tu as un nom ?

-En fait pas vraiment, j'ai juste supposé que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait être enceinte... enfin, enceint.

-Stop. Vous voulez dire que la femme est... l'arrêta O'Neill.

-Enceinte, oui.

-Et qui est... le père ?

-Bah, étant donné que Sasha Gonzalez est mariée à Clemens Gonzalez, il est fort probable que...

La chaise sur laquelle était assis le colonel se retrouva au sol avec un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter l'agent du NCIS ainsi que les personnes, qui les observaient depuis Washington. La porte claqua violement.

-Oh, bah ! Moi qui avais peur que vous ne vous entendiez pas !

-Abby !

-Désolée, fait comme si j'avais rien dit.

La laborantine sourit avant d'éteindre l'appareil.

-Eh bah dis donc, il n'est pas commode votre colonel !

Sam sourit à son tour.

-Vous croyez que votre patron rend les choses faciles.

Abby attrapa son soda.

-Une question !

Sam releva la tête de l'ordinateur.

-Une question ? Oui, bien sur. Je vous écoute.

-Ils sont ensemble.

-C'est une question ça ?

-Mettons que ce soit une question, quelle serait la réponse ?

-Vous ne pourrez pas leur poser la question et ils ne pourront pas vous répondre.

-Ahaha ! Je le savais ! Je le savais !

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant Scioto ?

Abby se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, faisant voler ses couettes.

-Pas pour vous !

Hepta s'assit dans la chaise à côté de Sam.

-Alors, une idée de ce qui peut bien les lier ?

-Non, on n'a trouvé aucun point commun.

-Alors il est temps que je m'y mette.

-Si vous pensez être plus doué que nous !

Hepta esquissa un sourire avant de se concentrer sur ses recherches.

-Je ne le pense pas, je le suis.

* * *

-McGee ! 

Abby venait d'arriver dans l'open-space en courant.

-Ramenez-vous tous en bas, on a trouvé des trucs qui peuvent être utiles.

Les personnes se levèrent et suivirent Abby jusqu'à son bureau.

-C'était étrange qu'ils disparaissent comme çà, pratiquement en même temps sans avoir été joint ou un truc dans ce genre.

-Mais tu as bien dit qu'il n'avait rien en commun.

-Bah c'est là où je me suis trompée ! Avec l'identité de la femme que nous a donné Hepta, on a pu faire des recoupages et on a réussi à trouver des liens entre eux.

Ils entèrent dans le laboratoire. L'homme penchait au-dessus de l'ordinateur leur fit un petit signe de la main.

-La femme, Hepta nous a dit qu'elle s'appelait Kathleen When. A partir de là, on a pu voir les points communs. Ils ont été à la même fac.

-Impossible ! A moins que votre agent et cette Kathleen aient étudié l'archéologie ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hepta d'expliquer.

-En fait, ils n'ont pas partagé la même université à proprement parlé. La fac de sport et d'arché ont les chambres en commun. Gain d'argent, de place ou un truc comme çà. Enfin, bref, Jackson et DiNozzo partageait la même chambre.

-Et When ?

-Tout ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre en contactant l'ancien directeur c'est que DiNozzo et Jackson ont quitté l'internat pour un appartement qu'ils avaient loué avec une amie à eux...

-When ?!

-C'est ça.

-Bien, donc ils se connaissent... Mais ça ne nous dit pas où ils peuvent bien être.

Ziva se releva de la chaise où elle s'était laissé tomber en arrivant.

-Et si on allait questionner leur famille ?

-Daniel était en famille d'accueil à cette époque.

-Et Kathleen avait son appartement à elle. Cependant...

Le bruit des touches du clavier.

-C'est sa tante qui en avait la charge.

-Hepta !

Le russe se retourna.

-Directeur Sheppard.

-Une personne ayant des liens avec Sasha Gonzalez vient d'arriver.

-Quels genres de liens ?

-Ce serait le père de l'enfant...

Hepta resta un moment immobile.

-Où est-il ?

-En salle d'interrogatoire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est là.

-Je m'en charge.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que...

Il s'approcha de la directrice.

-Kathleen est ma collègue. La personne à qui, tous les jours, je confie ma vie.

Il remonta, suivant la directrice. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, et entra à sa suite. En les voyant entrer, l'homme se leva.

-Hyato ?

-Takeshi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Vous le connaissez, Hepta ? interrogea Jenny.

-Hepta ? demanda l'homme.

-Vassili Takeshi Alekperov Pokrishkin Septem Gregorovitch Drevin... Ca fait sept noms, alors Hepta. Plus court, plus rapide à dire et plus simple à prononcer. Et oui, je le connais directeur, c'est mon frère.

La directrice jeta un œil aux papiers d'identité de l'homme.

-Bon d'accord, demi-frère, mais c'est pareil.

Il s'assit et posa la photo de Kathleen sur la table.

-Tu sors avec ?

-Kathleen et moi sommes fiancés, oui.

-Fiancés ?

-Takeshi, il est arrivé quelque chose à Kathleen, n'est ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Pas vraiment hein ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Où est-elle ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait pour rendre un service à des amis.

-Aucune idée du nom des amis ?

-Si... Elle m'a donné le numéro.

Il fouilla dans ses poches.

-Tiens !

Son frère attrapa le morceau de papier. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant le numéro, tendit le papier à la directrice.

-Le numéro de Daniel Jackson.

* * *

-Je t'écoute Abby ! 

-Le colonel n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est parti cherché de quoi manger...

-Plutôt prendre l'air, rester seul avec toi, surtout qu'en ce moment t'es vachement irritable.

-Tu diras ça à DiNozzo quand on le retrouvera. Alors qu'est ce que tu as appris ?

-On nous a emmené un homme qui connaît Sasha Gonzalez, enfin plutôt Kathleen When. C'est le père de l'enfant.

-Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Certaine, on a fait des tests. C'est bien Hyato Yamassara le père, il y aucun doute là-dessus.

-Quoi d'autre, Abby ?

-T'as eu le temps de réfléchir ?

-A quoi ?

-Gibbs ! Au message de Tony... Qu'est ce que tu vas lui répondre ?

-Abby !

-Oui ?

-Je ne vais rien lui dire du tout.

-Mais... Gibbs !

L'agent du NCIS coupa la connexion, et se laissa aller en arrière sur son fauteuil. Il pouvait tout à fait imaginer la laborantine pesté contre lui. Il devait etrouver Tony au plus vite... et à ce moment, ils devraient parler... non pas de son statut de terroriste mais du message...

De la douche, Gibbs entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Il décida qu'il était temps de sortir, il s'habilla et retourna dans la chambre. Il trouva l'homme couché sur l'un des deux lits.

-J'ai reçu un appel de Washington.

-Et ?

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de se redresser. Et ça se disait colonel dans l'armée de l'air.

-Ils ont retrouvé le père de l'enfant de Sasha Gonzalez.

Il se redressa brusquement, faisant grincés les ressorts du matelas.

-Ils ont retrouvé Daniel ?

-Non. Un certain Hyato Yamassara.

-Ce n'est pas Daniel ?

-Non, je viens de vous le dire.

Il se recoucha, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je le savais. Il n'aurait jamais pu me faire ça.

-Attendez ! Vous faire ça ? Vous me cachez des choses, et je n'aime pas ça.

-Vous m'en voyez navré.

-Quels sont vos liens avec Jackson ?

Jack releva un visage froid vers l'agent du NCIS.

-Vous ne me demandez pas et je ne vous dit pas.

-Vous êtes un militaire.

-C'est bien pour ça que : vous ne me demandez pas et je ne vous dit pas.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence.

-Demain on part voir le siège de leur organisation.

-Vous savez où elle se situe ?

-Oui... Le général Hammond n'a pas eu de mal à me fournir l'adresse.

* * *

La maison était, de l'extérieur, luxueuse. Ils furent menés dans le salon où une femme les reçut. 

-Asseyez vous je vous prie.

La femme observa la photo.

-Elle a bien changé, elle s'est teint les cheveux... Mais c'est elle... Elle ressemble à ma sœur, à sa mère. Cela va faire des années que je ne les pas revue. Depuis ses années en faculté...

-Justement... Est-ce que vous vous rappelez des personnes avec lesquelles elle a prise un appartement ?

-Un vague souvenir... Elena et moi n'étions pas en très bon terme à l'époque...

-Elena ?

-Oui, ma nièce. Sous quel nom la connaissez-vous ?

-Kathleen When...

-Pour quelles raisons étiez-vous en froid?

-Elle était impétueuse... Au départ on se disputait pour des choses sans grande importance et puis ces banalités se sont additionnées. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment où il était impossible pour nous de vivre sous le même toit. Déjà petite, Kathleen était têtue... Je me rappelle qu'elle s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir parler anglais.

Hepta sourit, heureux d'en apprendre plus sur sa collège. Ziva tendit les photos de Tony et Daniel.

-Ils ne vous disent rien ? Pas même un petit souvenir.

-Non, je suis navrée.

-Très bien.

Ils se levèrent. A la porte.

-Si vous avez du nouveau... Dites à Elena de me joindre lorsque vous la retrouverez.

-Sa tante n'a rien pu nous apprendre. Et la famille d'accueil de Jackson ?

-Rien de concluant non plus. A croire qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas de lui. Soupira Sam en s'asseyant sur la table. Et pour l'agent DiNozzo ?

-On a fait salade blanche !

Ziva venait d'arriver, visiblement énervée avec un McGee qui semblait assez heureux d'être encore en vie.

-On dit chou blanc mademoiselle Ziva !

-Salade blanche, chou blanc c'est la même chose : on a rien trouvé. C'est à se demander si ce type sait qu'il a un fils.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Mexique. Villa, endroit non communiqué. Fin d'après midi. 

Ils garèrent la voiture devant la villa. A peine avaient-ils passés les grilles que trois 'gorilles' en costumes s'approchèrent d'eux.

-Messieurs. Il vous attend dans le salon, suivez nous.

Jack échangea un regard avec l'agent du NCIS. Ils emboitèrent le pas aux gardes du corps. Ils les menèrent dans un salon, assis en face de la porte, derrière un bureau, un homme les fixait, un verre à la main. Il se leva.

-Agent Gibbs ! Colonel O'Neill ! Asseyez vous je vous prie.

Les américains s'assirent dans les fauteuils proposés. Gibbs chercha dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il en sortit les photos de Tony et Daniel, il les fit glisser jusqu'à l'homme en face de lui.

-Je suppose que c'est inutile que je vous demande si vous les connaissez.

-En effet, je pense les connaître assez bien, même. Quoique je ne sois pas le mieux placé pour répondre aux questions que vous allez me poser.

-Et qui serait cette personne ?

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit et une femme entra dans la pièce. Gibbs se leva, la main sur son arme.

-Vous avez bien du culot de vous montrez à nous alors que vous êtes recherchée.

L'homme dans le fauteuil fit signe de sortir aux deux gardes du corps qui s'étaient rapprochés.

-Vous êtes Sasha Gonzalez, n'est ce pas ?

-Je suis navrée mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Son bras droit en écharpe.

-Alors c'est bien vous ?

-Moi ?

-Qui avait été blessée dans cet hôtel ?

-C'est moi, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà.

-En effet, le sang sur les lieux appartenait à une femme.

-Où sont-ils ?

Elle se tourna vers Gibbs.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Encore une question à laquelle vous ne pouvez pas répondre ?! railla O'Neill, exaspéré par ce petit jeu.

-Non, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée.

Elle se tourna vers l'hôte, puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur eux.

-Ils n'étaient pas au rendez vous à l'heure prévue.

-Ils étaient peut-être simplement en retard ?

-Ne les prenez pas pour des rigolos. Ils ne sont jamais en retard quand il s'agit de quelque chose d'aussi important.

-Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'en faisant partis de nos meilleurs éléments, ils ne peuvent se permettre ce genre d'attitude. Et que cela ne leur correspond pas, clarifia le dirigeant.

-Vous êtes sûr que l'on parle des mêmes personnes... Je ne compte plus les fois où Daniel arrive en retard à des briefings...

-Ni celles où Tony arrive avec plus de deux heures de retard au bureau.

L'homme soupira.

-Tout cela fait parti de leur travail... Du jeu si vous préférez.

-Un jeu ? Tuer des hommes est un jeu pour vous ?

-Nous nous battons pour nos convictions...

-Ce genre de comportement ne ferra pas avancer les choses, soupira la femme.

-Quelles choses ?

-Nous pensons que Miguel et Clemens...

-Tony et Daniel ! reprirent les deux hommes ensemble.

-Si vous voulez... Donc nous pensons qu'ils ont été enlevés.

-Sur quoi vous basez vous ? Leur absence ? Et s'ils avaient tout simplement voulus tout arrêter.

-Pas à ce niveau. C'était beaucoup trop risqué... Pour eux, pour nous, pour l'organisation et toutes les personnes que nous devions aider.

Jack passa sa main sur son visage.

-Donc vous... supposez que Daniel et Tony ont été enlevés. Mais pourquoi ?

Sasha et l'homme échangèrent un regard surpris. Il se pencha plus en avant sur le bureau.

-Pour leurs capacités.

-Vous voulez dire parce que Daniel sait parler plus de vingt langues ?

-Non... ça c'est l'homme que vous connaissez. Clemens a de grandes capacités, tout comme Miguel, et ils savent les utiliser à leur maximum. Ils ont tous les deux reçus le même entraînement. Ils n'ont plus aucunes illusions, sont calculateurs, savent se servir des bonnes personnes aux bons moments et connaissent les meilleurs façons de se débarrasser des gêneurs. Clemens est spécialiste dans les changements d'identité... C'est lui qui fournit les papiers, permis de conduire, passeports, dossiers médicaux à chaque membre de l'organisation. Miguel nous fournit des armes, il nous permet de les faire passer ici, mais aussi les personnes que nous devons protéger aux Etats-Unis.

La femme esquissa un sourire triste.

-Est-ce que ça correspond aux hommes que vous connaissez ?

-Non. En aucun point.

-Bien nous voilà donc rassurer. Tony et Daniel ne peuvent pas être Miguel et Clemens. Ceux que vous connaissez ne peuvent pas être ceux que nous connaissons.

Un silence accueilli ces paroles.

-A votre avis, qui les a enlevé ?

-Ce n'est pas vous ?

-Nous ?

-Des flics, comme à l'hôtel.

-Non, on aurait été averti. C'est de votre côté qu'il faut chercher, pas du nôtre.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Pardon Pardon Pardon pour le retard...

Je vous annonce que cette histoire **_doit _**être finie pour le 06 avril à 15h20, alors je vais essayer de tenir ma promesse ma p'tite Milie, tu auras la fin pour ton anniversaire, jurée crachée !

* * *

Endroit non déterminé. Fin d'après midi.

De temps à autre, des bruits de la circulation parvenaient dans la pièce. Un klaxon plus fort que les autres, des bruits d'accident, des sirènes.

-Putain de bordel de merde.

-Je vois que tu es réveillé !

-Dan ? Ca va ?

-Franchement, non.

-Ca me rassure, j'suis pas le seul.

-Bien, en tout cas heureux que tu sois enfin réveillé, j'en avais marre de parler avec les cafards.

-Y a des cafards ?

-Ouais !

Tony se redressa doucement. Il observa les lieux puis distingua Daniel assis dans un coin de la pièce. Il leva le bras, provoquant un bruit de métal.

-Oui, on est enchaîné !

-Le pied ! Et où sont les cafards ?

-Aucune idée, ils sont pas enfermés comme nous dans un endroit qui me rappelle quelque chose mais je sais pas encore quoi.

-Comment t'as pu oublier ? Kathleen nous a fait souffrir ici.

-Ah ! L'entraînement...

-Tout à fait je vois que la mémoire vous revient messieurs !

Tony et Daniel firent volte face pour faire face à l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. La faible luminosité ne permettait pas de distinguer ses traits.

-Oh, vous venez nous tenir compagnie ! C'est gentil ça, vous avez pensé aux pizzas ?

-Vous avez passé trop de temps dans la peau d'Anthony DiNozzo, vous avez pris de mauvaises habitudes. Mais arrêtons ces plaisanteries, lequel d'entre vous veut commencer ?

Il leva la main et les deux hommes distinguèrent une seringue dans sa main.

-Alors ? Choisissez ? Bon, je vais le faire pour vous.

Il s'approcha d'eux.

-Miguel ! Observez bien !

A peine sa phrase finie, il fondit sur Daniel et enfonça l'aiguille dans sa peau.

-Salopard ! Miguel c'est moi, vous aviez pourtant dit...

Un revers de la main droite le fit taire.

-Observez !

Impuissant, Tony put voir son ami se crisper. A genoux mais avec le front qui touchait presque le sol. Tony serra les dents en remarquant les veines du cou et des bras saillir sous la peau. Les mains derrière son dos se tordirent et serrèrent la chaîne, qui s'enfonça dans la chair jusqu'au sang.

-Dan ! Ne lutte surtout pas !

Tony avait peur... peur de voir son ami pris d'une crise de convulsion et que son cœur lâche.

Même respirer était un calvaire, des milliers de petites aiguilles dans tout le corps, n'omettant aucune parcelle de peau.

L'homme se releva, observa la réaction du jeune à ses pieds et satisfait du résultat, partit en souriant.

-Danny allez, reste avec moi... Allez, j'suis pas assez fou pour faire la conversation aux cafards moi... Allez mon pote ! Tiens le coup !

-M'appelle pas Danny !

Tony esquissa un petit sourire.

-Ok ! Ok ! Je t'appelle pas comme ça.

C'est après un temps qui passa pour des heures auprès des deux amis que leur bourreau revint dans la salle. Daniel serra les dents, préparé à de nouvelles tortures. Mais ce n'est pas vers lui qu'il se dirige.

C'est vers Tony. Sans un mot.

Tony, à la vue de l'air réjoui de l'autre homme, compris que c'était à son tour. Sa meilleure arme était la défense, mais avec les mains liées il ne pouvait qu'anticiper les coups pour mieux les encaisser. Le premier coup fut un nouveau revers, mais beaucoup plus violent que le premier, et qui manqua de le faire tomber. Cette fois, le sang coula, la chevalière au majeur droit fit une profonde estafilade sur la pommette droite de Tony. Il se tourna vers Daniel puis reportant son attention sur l'italien, l'empoigna par l'épaule et lui asséna un coup de poing violent dans le ventre. Tony se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le souffle coupé. Mais l'homme ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit, il le saisit par les cheveux, le redressant. Il observa son visage, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Tony ne laissa pas un cri, pas un gémissement passés sa bouche.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu ne dis rien ?

-Tu tapes comme une fillette.

L'homme sourit avant de lancer son pied sur le dos de sa victime. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers Daniel.

-Je vais revenir pour toi !

Il quitta la pièce. La porte refermée, Tony se laissa aller au sol en gémissant.

-Tony ? Ca va ?

-Je... crois... qu'il m'a déboîté l'épaule... et pété des côtes... putain, j'ai mal...


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

Mexique, villa, endroit non communiqué. Début de soirée.

-Nous avons beaucoup d'ennemis mais ils ne sont pas assez stupides pour s'en prendre à des membres aussi importants de notre groupe. Ils savent quelles seront nos réactions.

-Violentes je suppose ?

-Vous supposez bien Colonel O'Neill.

Gibbs se leva de sa chaise, fit quelques pas dans le bureau.

-C'est vous qui les y avez poussés !

-Poussés à quoi ?

-A partir. A vous rejoindre.

-Nous, je suis passée les chercher... C'est tout.

-Pourquoi vous ?

-C'est moi qui les ai formé.

-Vous ?

-Ca a l'air de vous étonner colonel O'Neill ?

-Oh, non, j'ai appris à ne plus me fier aux apparences.

L'homme se leva de son fauteuil. Il se tourna vers la femme.

-Je vous les laisse. Trouvez-les moi !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Damos venganza a los libres.

-Damos venganza a los libres.

Il sortit. Gibbs se tourna vers la femme.

-Dites nous en plus sur vos ennemis.

-Je ne peux pas !

-On dirait bien que vous faites peu cas d'eux.

-Vous vous trompez ! Ils comptent tous les deux beaucoup pour moi...

-Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais qu'il est votre époux.

La femme se laissa tomber en riant dans le fauteuil.

-Vous êtes jaloux ?!

Elle se calma en quelques secondes.

-Vous connaissez le terme couverture, colonel O'Neill ? Ce n'est rien d'autre...

-Ne lui en voulez pas, il a oublié que vous êtes fiancée... et enceinte.

Elle resta silencieuse.

-Vous croyez être la seule à avoir toutes les cartes en mains ?

-J'ai perdu mes meilleures cartes...

-Vous nous avez enlevé les nôtres.

-Qu'on se mette d'accord sur un point ! Ils sont partis de leur plein gré. Ils auraient pu refuser, ils ne l'ont pas fait !

-Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ils ont abandonné leur vie ?

Elle sourit, observant les deux hommes.

-Pour leur devoir.

-Leur devoir ? L'agent DiNozzo travaille au NCIS, Daniel bosse pour le gouvernement... Ils font leur devoir...et vous nous dîtes, qu'ici, en tant que terroristes...

-Ce n'est pas qu'ici. C'est partout où l'on a besoin de nous...

-Vos ennemis... si c'est eux qui les ont enlevés, ont du signer leur forfait... vous n'avez rien trouvé sur les lieux ?

-Absolument rien... J'ai tout vérifié trois fois... Il n'y avait rien, comme s'ils s'étaient volati...

Elle claqua des doigts.

-C'est pas possible ! J'ai pas pu passer à côté de ça.

-Vous savez où ils sont ?

-J'espère.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Gibbs se plaça devant elle, lui barrant le passage.

-Agent Gibbs ! Siffla-t-elle, son regard devenu soudainement noir.

-Vous n'irez nulle part tant que vous ne nous aurez rien expliqué.

-Je peux vous tuer sans faire couler une seule goutte de votre sang !

-Je n'en doute pas.

-On vous écoute.

L'ordre, puisque s'en était un, parvenait de derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas entendu le militaire se levait et ne l'avait pas senti s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne s'améliorait pas, elle commettait de plus en plus d'erreurs. Tout ça à cause de son attachement pour ces deux crétins.

-Lors d'une de nos missions... quelque part, nous avons du arrêter... certaines personnes qui appartenaient à un groupuscule terroriste. Comme vous devez le savoir, ils ne sont pas faciles à interroger. Clemens, pardon Daniel a émit une hypothèse pour les déstabiliser et ainsi permettre à Miguel, Tony pardon et à moi-même de... poser les questions. Nous les avons emmenés à leur premier lieu de crime...

-Où a eu lieu leur premier... crime ?

-C'était lors de leur entraînement... Dans un ancien gymnase sur les docks.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Mexique, quelque part au bord des docks.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, il les avait sortis de la pièce. Mais ils n'étaient pas sûr que cela était une si bonne chose. Il les avait trainé, plus que conduit, à l'extérieur. La lumière les éblouit, mais elle leur permit également voir le visage de leur agresseur. Un visage qu'il connaissait.

-Quoi ? Vous... mais...

-Tu le connais Dan ?

Tony ne put s'empêcher de poser la question. S'il devait mourir, il préférait au moins connaître le nom de celui qui allait l'envoyer en enfer.

-C'est celui qui est venu nous chercher à la gare. Jésus...

-Oh, quelle ironie, on va se faite buter par Jésus.

Un coup de pied dans l'épaule fit taire Tony. Il se dirigea vers son camion, Daniel, le voyant s'éloigner tendit la main vers un morceau de fer qui traînait à quelques centimètres de lui, comme pour le narguer. Le talon de la botte s'écrasa avec force sur sa main. Daniel ne retint que trop tard son cri, faisant sourire son agresseur.

-Ca aurait du être moi ! Pas vous... Vous n'êtes pas dignes de faire parti de cette action ! Vous ne valez pas tous les entraînements, tout le temps passé à vous former.

Le talon de la botte écrasait la main, martelant les paroles. Un bruit d'os cassés retentit sur le port. Daniel se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tenant sa main douloureuse.

Il attrapa la cheville de Daniel et y lia un poids.

L'homme s'avança ensuite vers Tony, et après avoir attaché un poids, du bout du pied, le fit glisser jusqu'au rebord de l'asphalte. Ce malade allait les balancer à l'eau.

Un coup de pied, et leur corps basculèrent au dessus du ponton. Ils percutèrent violement l'eau, le choc réveilla leurs blessures, mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance, ils allaient mourir noyer de toutes façons.

Ils avaient du mal à respirer, l'eau était froide. Les poids attachés à leur cheville les amenaient au fond de l'eau trop rapidement. Et le pire c'est qu'ils allaient crever noyés... Sans avoir pu s'expliquer, sans avoir pu dire au revoir comme ils l'auraient souhaiter.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Désolée Désolée Désolée... Je viens enfin de comprendre que ce n'était ni ni mon ordi qui beugé mais moi... Enfin, bref... Comme promis j'ai fini l'histoire pour le 06... (C'était l'anniv de ma milie milie...) et j'ai une question à vous poser:

Vous préfèrez que je publie petit à petit ou tout d'un coup ?

* * *

Washington.

La sonnerie du téléphone les sortit de leur torpeur, à force de fixer les écrans, leurs yeux se fermaient sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Sam attrapa son portable.

-Carter. Bien mon colonel. Oui, on remballe.

Elle raccrocha. Abby la fixa, paniquée.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ils les ont retrouvés ? demanda le russe.

-Pratiquement. Le colonel O'Neill nous donne rendez-vous à Cheyenne Moutain.

Elle se leva de son siège et se tendit.

-Où sont Murray et McGee ?

-Partis chercher les cafés. On part pour Cheyenne Moutain ?

-Oui. Le colonel a été clair, nous devons tous nous y rendre.

-Ca veut dire qu'ils les ont retrouvés ? Je savais que Gibbs ne laisserait pas tomber... Surtout pas après le message de Tony.

-Quel message ? demanda Sam en sauvegardant toutes leurs données sur une disquette.

-Euh... Comment vous dites déjà ? Ne pas demander ne pas dire ?

-Oh, d'accord.

La porte du labo s'ouvrit.

-Murray ! Le colonel O'Neill vient de me joindre, nous repartons à la base.

-Le général Hammond est-il prévenu ?

Sam s'arrêta de bouger.

-Je... J'espère. Je vais quand même vérifier.

Elle attrapa son portable.

-Le général Hammond, je vous prie.

Elle soupira.

-Je suis le major Samantha Carter. Merci... Général. Non, pas encore... mais le colonel et l'agent Gibbs sont sur une bonne piste. Et justement, le colonel O'Neill nous a demandé de rentrer à la base... Tout le monde oui. Même les agents du NCIS. Bien monsieur, merci pour le jet.

Elle raccrocha.

-Il nous affrète un jet. Et nous sommes attendus là bas.

-Hey, dites voir, je ne voudrais pas paraître rabat-joie mais votre travail à Cheyenne Moutain n'est pas classé secret défense, par hasard ?

Sam put sentir les regards se portaient sur elle.

-Si.

-Et, donc ?

Ce russe l'agaçait, qu'importe le règlement quand vos amis sont en danger.

-Vous aurez les autorisations nécessaires.

-Génial, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, on peut y aller. S'impatienta Abby.

Près d'une heure plus tard, ils montèrent dans l'avion et partirent vers le Colorado.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

La voiture démarra en trombe, les pneus crissaient sur les graviers, arrangés esthétiquement sur le chemin. Sans se soucier de la circulation, le conducteur s'engagea sur la route, à toute vitesse. Rien n'était respecté, ni les priorités, ni les feux, ni les limitations. Cela ne faisait que les retarder, les éloigner de leur objectif, de leur but, le chemin était déjà assez long comme cela. Les savoir si proche mais à la fois si éloignées, était insupportable. Allaient-ils bien ? Etaient-ils encore en vie ? Dans quel état allaient-ils les retrouver ?

Le feu passa au rouge, les passagers anticipèrent la réaction du conducteur et s'agrippèrent aux poignées des portières. Et, comme prévu, Gibbs accéléra, zigzaguant entre les voitures, les autobus et les camions.

Jack sentit un poids sur le repose-tête de son siège, il se retourna à moitié pour voir la femme appuyée sur le siège, ou tout au moins, autant que son bras en écharpe le permettait.

-Hey. C'est vous, n'est ce pas ?

-Moi ? Qui quoi ? Soyez plus précise.

-Daniel.

-Ah, non je ne suis pas Daniel.

-Vous êtes trop stupide pour cela. Qu'est ce qu'il vous trouve ?

Il soupira et lança un regard vers l'autre homme. Il était concentré sur la route, c'était déjà, manquerait plus qu'ils aient un accident de voiture.

-Vous savez.

-Et je ne suis pas la seule. Vous auriez du prendre les menaces que vous avez reçues au sérieux.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas parlé de menaces.

Il dévisagea la femme, elle abordait le même air que Daniel quand il avait touché quelque chose lors des missions alors qu'il venait juste de s'échiner à lui répéter de surtout, surtout ne toucher à rien.

-C'était vous.

-C'était moi. Je devais vous éloigner de nous. Ne pas donner d'occasion de souffrir à Daniel.

-En l'éloignant de ceux qu'il aime ?

-En vous tuant.

Le visage du militaire se ferma.

-Il aurait du vous tuer... Je lui en aurais donné l'ordre. Et il l'aurait exécuté.

Gibbs ralentit d'un seul coup et tira sur le frein à main, stoppant totalement la voiture. Les portes s'ouvrirent violement. Ils attrapèrent leurs armes.

-Restez-là, et attendez les policiers, ordonna Gibbs à la jeune femme.

-Hors de question.

Gibbs lança un regard vers son bras blessé.

-J'ai combattu avec pire.

-Vous restez là.

La voix froide, le ton sec et tranchant ne tolérait aucune résistance, Kathleen s'en rendit compte.

-C'est bon, je reste ici.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les docks. Il n'y avait personne. Tout était désert. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, ils s'approchèrent des bords du fleuve.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

Tony se sentit glisser dans une sorte de torpeur, il tourna la tête pour voir son ami. Il coulait plus vite que lui. Tony put voir Daniel tenter d'attirer son regard. Son ami avait une idée pour les sauver ?

Il sentit les mains de Daniel sur ses chevilles, dénouant les nœuds. Quelques bulles d'air passèrent devant lui. Sa main était cassée, mais cet abruti s'en servait pour défaire le nœud. Tout d'un coup, il sentit le poids glisser le long de sa cheville, son corps commença à remonter. Il tenta de voir son ami. Son poids l'entrainait encore plus au fond. Tony fit demi tour et essaya de nager jusqu'à lui. Son corps entier lui faisait mal ; ses poumons le brulaient. Il attrapa le poignet de son ami. Et tout en laissant ses mains sur le corps de Daniel, il glissa jusqu'à la cheville, et à ce point qui l'entrainait inexorablement vers le fond. La bouche de Daniel laissa encore passé quelques précieuses bouffées d'air. Tony plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Daniel. L'oxygène se raréfiait, ils devaient le garder encore une peu. Sa main atteignit enfin le nœud, ses doigts mouillés glissaient sur la corde sans parvenir à défaire cette foutue boucle. Un coup sur son bras lui fait relever la tête vers Daniel, il lui faisait signe de remonter à la surface... Sans lui, hors de question... Il se concentra à nouveau sur le nœud. Bordel, il devait se dépêcher, ses yeux le brûlaient, des taches noires étaient apparues, dansant devant ses paupières.

Enfin le nœud céda.

Il attrapa la main de Daniel et tenta de remonter à la surface. La descente avait été plus facile, mais remonter était vital. La surface n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Ils allaient pouvoir respirer. Il sentit Daniel raffermir sa prise sur son poignet. Et enfin, leurs têtes immergèrent de l'eau glacée du fleuve. La main de Tony chercha un endroit pour se raccrocher, et elle trouva. Ses doigts serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures étaient accrochés à l'échelle du dock. Il reprit doucement sa respiration, étonné par la façon dont l'air lui avait manqué.

-Eh... Bah... On s'en est sorti tout de même...

-On n'est pas... hors de la ...flotte...encore...

Il hissa leurs deux mains jointes sur l'échelle. La douleur se réveilla dans son épaule, lui faisant serrer les dents et étouffer un juron. Il hissa son pied sur la première marche. Mais elle était glissante, il se sentit tomber. Une main apparut dans son champ de vision et attrapa la sienne alors qu'il se voyait déjà au fond de l'eau.

-C'est bon, je te tiens !

Il vit une seconde main attraper le poignet de Daniel et le hissait hors de l'eau. Puis ce fut à son tour, il se retrouva avec ce bon vieux macadam sous les fesses. Il leva ses yeux vers son... sauveur ? Ouais, sauveur... Gibbs.

-Tiens ! Ca faisait longtemps...

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile et concentre-toi sur ta respiration, l'ambulance arrive. Si t'étais pas à moitié gelé, je te foutrais mon pied au cul...

Mais le geste de Gibbs contredit ses paroles, il se débarrassa de sa veste pour la déposer sur les épaule de son agent. Tony n'essaya même pas d'esquisser un sourire, il avait bien trop froid pour ça. Il tourna sa tête vers Daniel.

En voyant le corps de Tony se décoller de l'échelle, Daniel avait amorcé un geste pour le rattraper, mais une main s'était chargée de remonter Tony. Il grimaça en sentant une main agripper son poignet avec force et détermination. Puis, enfin il quitta cette eau glacée... pour se retrouver contre un torse chaud et à l'intérieur d'une étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué.

-C'est bon... Je t'ai... Je suis là... Avec toi...

Cette voix... il avait pensé ne plus jamais l'entendre quand il avait quitté son appartement, cette nuit-là. C'était celle de...

-Jack ?!

-C'est moi, c'est moi.

L'étreinte se fit plus serrée. Daniel gémit lorsque la douleur de sa main cassée se rappela à lui.

-Là, assied toi, l'ambulance arrive.

Jack ôta sa veste et la passa sur les épaules de son homme.

-Dan ! Tony !

Les deux hommes relevèrent simultanément la tête. Kathleen arriva en courant vers eux. Elle arriva près d'eux et se laissa tomber au sol.

-Ca va ? Vous aller bien ?

-Hey, maman Kath...leen calme-toi OK ? On est en vie. Complètement ...frigorifiés, mal partout ...mais en vie.

-Kathleen ? On... a des problèmes... là, non ? S'inquiéta Daniel.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir les voitures de policiers se garer autour d'eux, les encerclant. Après toutes les missions qu'ils avaient effectuées, ils allaient se faire coincés par des flics du Mexique. Elle reporta son attention vers ses amis. Ils étaient en vie, sains et saufs, alors ça en fallait peut être le coup finalement. Elle soupira :

-Un petit, oui. Mais pour le moment on s'en fout. On aura tout plein de temps pour s'en occuper après.

-Quand on sera... en taule ?

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre mais ne trouva pas quoi dire, c'était vrai, ils allaient finir leur vie en prison. Gibbs ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique se soit.

-DiNozzo quand je te dis concentre-toi sur ta respiration, tu ne comprends pas qu'il faut te taire ?

-Mais je...

-Tony, faut mieux que t'arrêtes de parler.

-Mais je...

-Je ne plaisante pas ! Maintenant ça suffit. Ca faut mieux... Pour nous tous, ordonna Kathleen.

Les sirènes de l'ambulance parvinrent enfin à leurs oreilles. Les médecins s'approchèrent d'eux et sous le regard attentif des trois personnes les examinèrent.

-On les emmène à l'hôpital.

Les policiers passèrent devant les médecins, leur barrant le passage.

-On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez ? Siffla Gibbs au chef de la police.

-Ces personnes sont recherchées...

-Elles ne serviront à rien dans cet état.

-Lâchez-moi. Maintenant. Si vous ne me lâchez pas dans l'instant je vous promets que je vais vous...

-Hey hey hey. Laissez-la.

Les policiers et Kathleen se tournèrent vers O'Neill, surpris.

-Vous pouvez répéter ça ?

Jack soupira. Il essayait de filler un coup de main à cette femme et elle continuait à le prendre de haut.

-Elle restera avec les autres.

-Mais...

Jack s'approcha du policier.

-J'ai dit, elle restera avec les autres.

-Bien monsieur, à vos ordres monsieur.

Les policiers la lâchèrent.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, vous êtes vraiment stupide.

-Mais pas de quoi.

Les médecins aidèrent Daniel et Tony à se lever et les amenèrent jusqu'à l'ambulance. Gibbs et O'Neill tentèrent de monter à leur suite. Les médecins les en empêchèrent.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, vous n'allez pas vous être mettre vous aussi, pesta Jack.

-Vous ne montez pas. On va prendre soin d'eux. En revanche, la femme vient avec nous, on doit surveille si le fœtus n'a pas reçu un choc.

Kathleen passa devant les deux hommes.

-On ne peut pas s'envoler. On se retrouve à l'hôpital.

Elle monta dans l'ambulance et les médecins fermèrent les portes en les claquant. Kathleen se laissa glisser sur un siège et observa ses amis, emmitouflés dans les couvertures et assis sur les brancards.

-Damos venganza a los libres, Señores et Señora Gonzalez.

Kathleen tourna un regard vers le médecin et le salua.

-Nous ne pouvons vous faire sortir pour le moment, mais on peut s'assurer que vous recevrez de bons soins.

-Je n'en doute pas, les ordres viennent de trop haut pour que vous désobéissez, répondit Kathleen d'une voix fatiguée.

Bon... je vous en remet trois demain, ça vous va ? Ou plus si vous en voulez plus...

Pour information, ce chapitre correspond à la page 45 sur 61...

(Sans compter les lemons vu que je sais pas si je vais en mettre, ça sera à vous de voir...)

Bon, et bien, à demain alors et sans faute, hein ?

Moon.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

Les policiers avaient escortés l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Le médecin-chef, une fois sorti de l'ambulance avait donné les ordres. Un infirmier plâtrait la main de Daniel sous le regard vigilant de Jack, resté à ses côtés et Gibbs parlait avec le chef de la police locale, tout en gardant Tony à l'œil et en surveillant les médecins qui s'agitaient autour de lui. Il était en vie, tout aller bien, ou plutôt tout irait bien, une fois que la question de l'extradition serait réglée.

Une fois l'infirmier loin de Daniel, Kathleen s'approcha de lui.

-Dan !?

Jack et Daniel relevèrent la tête.

-Qui vous a fait ça ?

-Jésus.

Jack haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Qui ça ? Jésus ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Quand on va retourner à la base, va vraiment falloir que McKenzie t'examine !

-Jésus... Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? dit Kathleen, ne s'occupant pas d'O'Neill et de ce qu'il racontait.

-Qu'on ne méritait pas d'avoir notre place dans l'organisation.

-Bien. Je vois. On va y remédier.

Jack tourna la tête pour voir la personne que la femme fixait, il vit un des médecins partir vers les bureaux.

Daniel se leva.

-Où est Tony ?

-Ils l'ont mis là.

Elle désigna, d'un signe de tête, les vitres à travers lesquelles on pouvait voir la chambre.

-Tu crois qu'on peut aller avec lui ?

-Je pense, oui.

Daniel ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Kathleen le suivit, fixant O'Neill avant de refermer la porte. Il était indésirable, elle venait clairement de lui faire comprendre. Il soupira et observa les deux policiers qui s'approchaient de lui.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Je m'en charge messieurs.

-Mais...

-Je m'en charge !

-Bien colonel.

Il fixa les trois amis à travers la vitre. Daniel s'était assis sur le bord du lit tandis que la femme avait pris la chaise.

-Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Gibbs venait de lui poser la question qu'il se posait à lui-même. Et maintenant ?

-On les empêche de finir leurs jours dans une prison haute surveillance ?

Jack se tourna vers l'agent du NCIS, il fixait l'intérieur de la chambre et plus précisément la forme allongée dans le lit. Il porta un gobelet de café à sa bouche.

-Vous ne répondez rien ?

-Qui ne dit mot consent.

Jack sourit avant de reporter son attention vers la chambre, et plus précisément l'homme assis sur la chaise.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

Sam descendit de l'hélicoptère. Elle repéra le général, et se dirigea vers lui, loin du bruit assourdissant des pâles.

-Général !

-Major.

Elle se tourna vers les autres.

-Je vous présente l'équipe du NCIS qui travaille avec nous pour retrouver Daniel. Vous avez des nouvelles ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demande, inquiète.

-Et de Tony ? Renchérit Abby.

-Nous en avons. Le colonel O'Neill et l'agent Gibbs les ont retrouvés.

-Ils vont bien ? Ils sont en vie ?

-Ils sont à l'hôpital, mais leurs jours ne sont pas en danger... Le colonel O'Neill et l'agent Gibbs vont les ramener ici.

-Comment ? Jamais les mexicains n'accepteront d'extrader des terroristes, et ils auront raison.

-Ziva ! Tony n'est pas un terroriste.

-Bien sur que si Abby. Ce n'est pas parce que nous le connaissons que ca ne fait pas de lui un terroriste.

-Comment tu peux dire çà !? Nous parlons de Tony ! Tu le connais.

-Non Abby. Je croyais le connaître... mais je me suis trompée... nous nous sommes tous trompés ! C'est un terroriste ! Qui sait ce qu'il a dit sur le NCIS ou sur la sécurité du pays.

Abby s'approcha de Ziva et la gifla.

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça... Je ne dis pas que c'est bien mais s'il l'a fait, c'est qu'il devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Enfin, c'est Tony voyons.

Sam posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune laborantine. Elle s'inquiétait pour son ami, c'était normal, elle n'avait pas d'entrainement militaire, elle n'avait pas à essayer de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Sam sourit, se rappelant les nombreuses conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Daniel sur ce sujet. Maintenant, tout cela prenait un autre sens, le fait que Daniel râlait envers l'impossibilité des militaires à exprimer leurs sentiments devaient peut être s'appliquer au colonel.

-Major ?

-Oh, pardon monsieur. Vous disiez ?

-Le colonel O'Neill m'a demandé de donner les autorisations nécessaires à ces personnes. Pensez-vous de même ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien.

Hammond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. O'Neill l'avait appelé il y a maintenant une dizaine d'heure. Au moment où ils avaient été retrouvés. Ce poste n'était plus fait pour lui, ce n'était pas de son âge de s'inquiéter autant.

-Allons à l'infirmerie.

-Ils vont plutôt arriver par la surface, il serait plus logique de les attendre ici.

-Non, ils seront transportés à l'infirmerie.

-Transportés ? Général, le colonel n'a quand même pas fait ça ?!

Hammond regarda Sam et hocha la tête.

- Si, Major, il l'a fait.


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

O'Neill entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, sans se soucier des regards noirs que la femme lui envoyait. Gibbs entra à sa suite. Il referma la porte derrière li et descendit les stores, cachant la chambre à la vue des indésirables.

-On a un problème !

-Seulement vous ? railla la jeune femme.

-Les Mexicains veulent vous garder jusqu'à ce qu'Interpol arrive et qu'il vous emmène en prison.

-Ils font leur travail...

-Nous allons partir, et vous venez avec nous.

-Jack ! Tu sais quand même qu'il y a des policiers devant la porte ?

-On ne passera pas par la porte.

-Et on passera par où ? Les fenêtres ? Vous savez que nous sommes censés être blessés...

-J'ai demandé un coup de main.

-A qui ? Jack, à qui ?... Non, tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ?! Jack, tu n'as pas demandé aux Asgards ?

-Ils m'aiment bien et ils me devaient une faveur.

-Qu'est ce que tu leurs as demandé ?

-Un petit coup de main...

-Jack ? Tu n'as quand même pas dis aux Asgards de venir nous chercher ?

-Ils nous devaient un service.

-Tu pouvais attendre quelque chose qui en vaille le coup !

-Ca en vaut le coup Daniel !

Jack fit signe à Daniel de se lever. Il s'exécuta en soupirant.

-Comment tu as pu demander ça aux Asgards ?

-Daniel ? Loin de moi l'idée de paraître stupide mais je ne comprends rien du tout, et à voir sa tête, Tony non plus.

Il se tourna vers la femme, assise sur la chaise à côté du lit de Tony.

-Les Asgards sont des amis... Ils vont nous sortir d'ici et nous emmené... au SGC je pense.

Il se tourna vers Jack, cherchant sa confirmation. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Gibbs fit signe à Tony de se lever. Il obéit et se plaça à côté de Daniel, ce dernier l'aidant à tenir debout. La femme les fixait, toujours assise.

-Daniel, tu veux bien m'expliquer !?

-Simple, on vous sauve la mise, lui lança Jack en la poussant de sa chaise.

Elle soupira et rejoignit les autres au centre de la pièce.

-Et maintenant, on attend votre...

Une lumière blanche aveuglante l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir des infirmières escortées de policiers. Ils observèrent la pièce, surpris de la trouvée vide de tous ses occupants. Un des policiers se dirigea vers la fenêtre, c'était le seul endroit par où les terroristes auraient pu s'échapper mais c'était au troisième étage, et ils étaient blessés. L'alarme fut donnée, et rapidement des policiers patrouillèrent autour de l'hôpital.

* * *

Pour la peine, j'en remets trois autres...


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

La lumière éclaira la pièce. Assis sur un des lits d'infirmerie, McGee sursauta violement. Cinq personnes venaient de se matérialiser devant lui. Les militaires en faction dans la salle levèrent leurs armes vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Co...comment vous avez fait ça ? Ils étaient au Mexique il y a à peine cinq minutes.

-Tony !

Abby se jeta dans ses bras.

-Hey, Abby, doucement. J'suis vivant.

Abby lui gifla l'épaule en riant.

-Nous refait plus jamais ça. Tony, ne nous refait plus jamais ça.

Tony la serra dans ses bras, Abby se décala légèrement, tout en restant contre lui.

-Tim.

-To...Tony.

Tony sourit, du côté-là, rien n'avait changé.

-Ziva.

Elle lui renvoya un regard noir. Tony soupira.

-Ziva, je...

-Tu es un terroriste.

-Je ne t'ai jamais reproché d'être du Mossad.

Elle s'approcha de lui, Abby s'écarta, prudente.

-Ca n'a rien à voir.

-C'est exactement pareil.

-Nous combattons les terroristes alors que tu en es un !

-Tu veux me tuer ? Vas-y.

Elle s'approcha de lui, les poings serrés et le frappa au visage.

-Je me contenterais de ça.

En voyant Daniel arriver, Sam s'était mise à rire, un rire nerveux qui la libérée de toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé. N'y résistant plus, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Daniel, surpris de son geste, mis quelques secondes avant de répondre à son étreinte.

-Tu m'as manqué Daniel. Tu nous as tous manqué.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Daniel, puis se rendant compte que son geste avait été fait devant ses subalternes, s'éloigna de lui, tout en restant à proximité, comme pour le protéger ou le surveiller.

-Teal'c.

-Daniel Jackson.

Teal'c inclina la tête, Daniel fit de même.

* * *

-Hepta.

-When.

Ils se fixèrent.

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-Non. Je n'ai rien à dire. J'ai prévenu ton fiancé, il attend ton appel. Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais enceinte.

Il lui lança un portable.

-Tu as cinq minutes, lui lança-t-il en souriant.

Elle attrapa le téléphone et s'installa un peu en retrait.

* * *

Tony se massa la mâchoire en souriant, Ziva n'avait pas frappé fort, c'était seulement le geste qui comptait, il se tourna vers son patron.

-Gibbs... Pour le message...je...

-Il n'y en a pas eu.

Tony le fixa, blessé. Gibbs s'approcha de lui et le claqua le derrière de la tête.

-Plus de ça, ok ? Abby était très inquiète.

Tony ne put répondre, empêcher à la fois parce qu'il ne savait quoi dire suite à ça et parce que le général prit la parole.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous docteur Jackson mais nous avons droit à des explications.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie, suivi de près par leurs amis et collègues qui ne comptaient pas les laissaient seuls. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle, une salle de réunion semblait-il, avec une large vitre donnant sur une structure en forme d'anneau dans la salle en contrebas. Ils s'assirent, tous les trois l'un près de l'autre. Hammond posa sur la table les dossiers d'Interpol sur les Gonzalez, il en sortit les photographies.

-Ces personnes sont recherchées par le gouvernement afin d'aider leur allié mexicain. Et j'apprends que ces personnes sont vous trois. Un agent fédéral du bureau du NCIS, un agent du gouvernement et puis vous docteur Jackson, le représentant de la Terre sur les autres planètes. Celui en qui nos alliés ont le plus confiance. Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous avez été obligé, que vous avez été forcé, et alors je pourrais intervenir en votre faveur.

Daniel se leva, fixant la porte à travers la vitre.

-Je suis désolé monsieur. Mais ni Tony ni Kathleen ni aucun des membres ne m'ont forcé à faire quoique se soit. Je l'ai fait de mon plein gré. J'ai décidé de les suivre, et je ne regrette rien.

Jack se leva et l'attrapa par le col.

-Jamais, plus jamais, tu ne redis ça.

-Colonel !

Le général le rappela à l'ordre. Jack prit Daniel dans ses bras.

-Ne me fait plus ça. Ne pars pas loin de moi... pas encore...

-Jack !

L'accent texan les fit se rasseoir.

-Votre... organisation mène-t-elle des actions sur le territoire américain ? Les Etats-Unis sont-ils concernés ?

-Non.

Ils se tournèrent vers Tony.

-Nous ne serions pas là autrement.

Son regard était sérieux, jamais Gibbs n'avait vu son agent capable d'autant de sérieux, de faire passer tant de chose dans un seul regard. Ce n'était plus l'agent un peu foufou, dragueur et fanfaron. Et Gibbs ce demandait si le Tony qu'il connaissait, ou tout au moins qu'il avait connu n'était pas qu'une image, un rôle parmi d'autres.

-Bien.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Hammond.

-Je vais contacter le président et essayer de le convaincre de faire quelque chose pour vous.

-Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

-Kathleen, à toi toute seule tu es deux des sept personnes qui peuvent faire tomber les Etats-Unis. C'est dans son intérêt d'intervenir en votre faveur, lança son collègue.

-De plus, sans Daniel ce programme n'existerais même pas, ce qui signifie que nous n'aurions pas pu trouver des alliés et réussir à repousser les attaques des Goaul'ds.

Hammond se leva.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il fait convaincre, messieurs.

Il partit dans son bureau, ils purent le voir, à travers la vitre, se saisir du fameux téléphone rouge.

-Daniel Jackson, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sur Teal'c, j'essaierais d'y répondre.

-Il est dit, dans le dossier, que Clemens Gonzalez est un terroriste formé au combat et qui a tué beaucoup de personnes. Comment avez-vous fait pour nous faire croire que vous n'étiez pas comme cela ?

-Il n'est pas difficile de jouer un rôle. Et puis, si Clemens a tué, de même que Miguel, Sasha et les autres membres de l'organisation, ce n'était pas par plaisir, loin de là, mais par devoir, pour un idéal.

-Et que va-t-il devenir de Jésus ?

Sam se tourna vers le colonel, étonnée.

-Jésus ?

-Celui qui les a séquestrés.

-Ne vous en faite pas pour lui, ce qui doit être fait sera fait, lui lança Kathleen.

-Mais comment vous avez pu contacter votre chef ? On ne vous a pas laissé seule un instant, s'étonna Gibbs.

-Oh, le médecin, se rappela Jack.

Il sourit, il aurait voulu faire payer à cet homme tout ce qu'il avait fait à Daniel et à son ami, mais une chose lui disait que ce Jésus allait bientôt regretter son action. Cela était une vengeance interne à l'organisation.et il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Le silence laissa place aux explications que chacun était en droit de demander, mais ne le faisant, par égard envers leurs amis, qui, ils se doutaient, devaient être épuisés.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

Hammond entra dans la salle, ils se levèrent.

-Le président a été clair, il a refusé de blanchir Antony DiNozzo, Kathleen When et Daniel Jackson.

-Quoi ? Mais Daniel a sauvé cette foutue planète je ne sais combien de fois, il peut bien faire un geste.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, Jack. Je suis navré.

-Nous pouvons toujours faire pression, menacé de dévoiler le programme à la presse, au public, tenta Jack, énervé.

-Jack ! Pour que Teal'c finisse dans un labo, sur une table de dissection, c'est hors de question.

Chacun restait silencieux suite à l'annonce de cette sentence. Pendant un petit moment, ils avaient le vain espoir de pouvoir reprendre leur vie d'avant, mais maintenant cela devait impossible.

-Général, si Daniel n'est pas réintégré je pars.

-Colonel ?!

-Vous êtes venu me chercher alors que j'étais à la retraite. Et maintenant, maintenant vous voulez me priver de Daniel. C'est simple, Daniel part, je pars.

-Calmez-vous colonel. Nous allons trouver une solution.

-On peut demander aux Tokras, aux Asgards, aux Tollans... la plupart de nos alliés n'ont signé les alliances que parce que Daniel a su les convaincre... Alors, eux pourraient peut-être réussir à convaincre le président, proposa Sam.

-Vous voulez dire que..., tenta de comprendre Hammond.

-Ils rendent une petite visite au président et, disons, qu'ils arrivent à le décider à revenir sur sa position, clarifia-t-elle.

-On peut toujours essayer. Contactez votre père Major.

-Bien Monsieur.

Sam se leva et partit dans la salle de commande.

-Dites voir. Je n'ai pas encore eu trop l'occasion de demander mais qui sont les Asgards, les Tollans et compagnie ? demanda Abby.

-Des extra-terrestres.

-Quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers Gibbs, qui venait de parler.

-Colonel..., commença Hammond, déjà épuisé de la conversation à venir.

-Général, je devais bien expliquer à l'agent Gibbs comment on allait arriver ici...

-Et vous avez été obligé de lui dire la vérité ?!

-A part la vérité je ne voyais pas trop quoi lui dire. Fallait que je trouve quelque chose de crédible... Pas facile.

Daniel sourit, Jack était toujours le même.

-Donc... vous avez été emmené du Mexique à ici par les extra-terrestres ?

-McGee, ne le regarde pas comme s'il avait une jolie petite camisole blanche avec les manches qui s'attachent dans le dos... sourit Tony.

-Les extra-terrestres n'existent pas.

-McGee, dis pas ça.

-Tu en as déjà croisé ?

-Non, mais j'ai jamais non plus croisé Gibbs en caleçon, pourtant ça doit exister.

-Abby, les extra-terrestres..., répéta McGee.

-Existent.

Il se tourna vers O'Neill.

-Vous êtes un militaire, pourquoi vous l'encouragez à croire à ça ?

-Mais parce que c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs le père de Carter est un Tokra.

-Vous voulez dire que son père est un extraterrestre ?

-Non... Enfin, si... Bref, les extra-terrestres existent.

-Ok, Ok O'Neill, les petits hommes verts existent. Maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord avec ça, est-ce que je pourrais aller dormir ?

Jack se tourna vers la femme. Elle le regardait fixement, fatiguée.

-Evidemment. Colonel, conduisez-les dans les quartiers des invités.

-Vous voulez dire les quartiers sécurisés, reprit Kathleen en se levant de sa chaise.

-Bien sûr, lui lança son collègue, Hepta, on ne tient pas à ce que tu te tires, encore une fois.

Jack ouvrit la porte et les attendit. Dans les couloirs, ils étaient dévisagés par les militaires et les scientifiques.

-Si un seul me regarde encore, je l'émascule... grogna Kathleen.

Son collègue la regardant en souriant. Rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours aussi agréable. Ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers des invités. O'Neill ouvrit la porte, et désignant la caméra lança.

-Elle est débranchée mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un devant la porte, en l'occurrence Teal'c.

Il le désigna du pouce, Teal'c resta impassible.

-Il a l'air enchanté de vous obéir, lança Kathleen en s'asseyant sur un des lits.

-Mais non, il adore ça, n'est-ce pas Teal'c ?

Il haussa un sourcil. Jack soupira.

-Merci mon vieux, vous me soutenez toujours, ça me réchauffe le cœur.

Puis, reportant son attention sur les trois amis, leur dit :

-Tant qu'on ne sait pas si le plan de Carter a marché, vous devez rester ici, sous surveillance militaire.

Jack claqua la porte avec son pied, puis s'approcha de Daniel, lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

-Uhmuhm, se fit remarquer Kathleen.

-Repose-toi bien. Demain sera une longue journée, prévint Jack en se reculant.

Tony, sentant une présence près de lui se retourna. Gibbs. Il avait peut être une occasion de lui parler, là, maintenant. Il se lança.

-Gibbs, je...

-O'Neill a raison, va dormir DiNozzo, le coupa-t-il, froidement.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, les laissant tous les trois seul.

-Y a pas à dire, c'est un salaud, lança Kathleen du lit sur lequel elle s'était finalement couchée.

-Qui donc ? demanda Tony en s'allongeant à son tour sur un lit.

-Gibbs.

-Ah.

-Il ne t'a pas parlé de ton appel ?

-Non, pour lui il n'a pas eu d'appel.

-Connard, lança Daniel avant de se glisser à son tour dans un lit.

-Et toi, tu n'es pas avec O'Neill ?

-Pas à la base, Tony, pas à la base.

-Oh mais maintenant tout le monde doit être au courant.

-Ne m'en parle pas, bailla Daniel.

Ils avaient finalement réussi à s'endormir, de ce fait, ils n'entendirent pas les deux coups furent frappés à la porte, ils se réveillèrent quand elle s'ouvrit un peu violemment, claquant contre le mur. Ils restèrent muets, le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière, Daniel fut le premier à reconnaître la forme près de la porte.

-Jack ?

-Ca a marché. Le président vous attend demain dans la matinée.

La femme se redressa sur le lit.

-Vos alliés ont réussi à le faire plier ?

-Disons plutôt qu'ils l'ont convaincu, mais l'idée est là.

-Oh bah, il n'y a pas à dire, je vais tout de suite mieux dormir. Maintenant, éteignez cette putain de lumière.

Elle se rallongea en maugréant et se rendormit. Tony se tourna vers le mur, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux amants.

-Demain, et tout cela sera oublier.

-On ne pourra pas oublier, Jack, dit Daniel en lui caressant la joue.

Jack sourit.

-Je sais, mais laisse-moi y croire, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Tony ferma les yeux, sentant des larmes y poindre. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps et là, c'était à cause de lui, l'homme qu'il aimait. Qu'il aimait malgré son comportement froid : Gibbs n'avait montré aucune joie particulière à le retrouver, l'avait regardé comme on regarde un chien perdu qui rentre de lui-même à la maison. Il n'avait même pas parlé du message, avait fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comment tout pourrait-il redevenir comme avant ? L'action de Tony n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, s'il ne s'était pas confié, s'il ne lui avait pas dit combien il l'aimait, il aurait peut être pu reprendre tout comme avant. Mais là, il n'y avait absolument aucune chance.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

Kathleen se réveilla la première, étonnée d'avoir pu dormir dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Elle sortit du lit et jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis, ils dormaient encore. Elle enfila un pull qui trainait sur une chaise et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle sursauta légèrement en remarquant l'homme en faction devant elle.

-Euh, Teal'c, c'est ça ?

Il inclina la tête.

-Bien. Par où est le réfectoire ?

-Tout le temps en train de penser à manger...

Elle se tourna, repérant son collège.

-Tiens, déjà réveillé ? Railla-t-elle.

-Surement depuis plus longtemps que toi.

-Kathleen When cherchait le réfectoire, dit Teal'c, mettant fin à la conversation si amicale entre les deux collèges.

-Je vais l'y conduire.

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, à sa suite.

-Alors comme ça, tu sors avec mon frère ?

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout.

-Bah si.

-Non.

-Tête de mule, je sais quand même que tu sors avec mon frère.

-Attends.

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir.

-Tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de me dire que Hyato est ton frère ?

-Si, exactement.

Elle soupira et reprit sa marche.

-Stop ! Ca veut dire qu'on va finir par être de la même famille ?

-Ca me réjouis autant que toi.

-Quelle horreur.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, souffla-t-il en pénétrant dans le mess.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où étaient attablé les équipes de Daniel et Tony.

-Salut.

-Bonjour.

Elle se servit du café et but son gobelet en silence.

-Dites.

Elle releva la tête vers la jeune scientifique qui venait de lui parler.

-Comment va Tony ?

Kathleen posa son gobelet sur la table.

-Pas trop mal. Moins bien que Daniel, mais pas trop mal.

-Je ne parlais pas physiquement mais... émotionnellement.

-Moins également.

-Oh. Il... Il vous a parlé de son appel ?

-J'étais là quand il l'a passé.

La laborantine la fixa avec de grands yeux.

-Enfin, pas loin. Je n'ai entendu ce qu'il lui a dit, je ne peux que m'en douter.

-Oh.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense ?

-Vous connaissez Tony. Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez.

-Que Tony a fait une erreur en s'entichant de ce type.

Abby ne répondit rien. Malgré toute l'affection qu'elle portait à Gibbs, elle ne pensait s'empêcher de penser que, là-dessus, il avait été cruel et grossier.

Hepta observa sa collège, elle en était à sa troisième tasse de café quand d'autres personnes arrivèrent.

-Le café n'est pas bon pour les femmes enceintes, la prévint O'Neill en s'asseyant à la table.

-Mais Kathleen sans sa dose de caféine, ce n'est pas bon pour nous. Son café est la seule façon qu'elle soit un tant soit peu aimable et agréable, ironisa Hepta.

-Comme Gibbs, lâcha Abby.

Kathleen se tourna vers elle, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

-Soyez gentille, évitez de me comparer à lui.

-Tiens, je n'avais encore jamais vu Kathleen When avec se sourire, d'habitude il est réservée à Sasha Gonzalez, remarqua Daniel.

-A côté de ce salopard, je suis capable de devenir n'importe qui, grommela-t-elle en l'apercevant arriver.

Gibbs s'assit à côté d'eux, et tous purent sentir combien l'atmosphère s'était refroidie instantanément. Il se servit du café.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir où est Tony ? lança la femme.

-Je suppose qu'il dort encore.

-En fait, l'agent DiNozzo est à l'infirmerie, les renseigna Hammond, qui venait d'arriver.

-Général.

-Le jet pour Washington partira dans une heure. Je ne peux pas venir, mais le colonel O'Neill vous accompagnera, ainsi que l'agent Gibbs et Monsieur Hepta. Le major Davis vous attendra à l'aéroport.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

Ils se levèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le militaire, Davis apparut.

-Docteur Jackson, Monsieur DiNozzo, Mademoiselle When, le Président vous attend.

Ils se lancèrent un regard et pénétrèrent dans le bureau ovale. O'Neill était assis en face du bureau, en uniforme. Et, de chaque côté de lui, Gibbs et Hepta portaient des costumes.

C'était la même ambiance que lorsque, étant jeunes, ils étaient convoqués dans le bureau du proviseur. Sauf qu'ici, cela allait avoir des conséquences beaucoup plus graves que les sanctions délivrées par un proviseur de lycée.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Tony s'assit. Daniel donna un discret coup de pied dans la chaise, faisant comprendre à son ami de se relever, Tony se retourna pour croiser le regard noir de Kathleen. Après tout, ils allaient peut être finir en prison haute surveillance dès leur sortie de ce bureau, alors autant profiter du maximum de confort que cette situation pouvait offrir. Tony resta donc assis.

-Sachez que je n'aime pas être forcé à faire quoique ce soit. Il a été clairement reconnu que vous êtes des terroristes, des terroristes recherchés. Et vous vous présentez ici, dans mon bureau, libres.

-Vous nous avez convoqués. Nous ne faisons que répondre à votre invitation.

-Si vous êtes ici c'est uniquement dans le but de me soumettre des arguments qui me feront revoir les différentes accusations qui pèsent sur vous, continua-t-il essayant de ne pas s'occuper de l'intervention de Tony.

-Mais vous ne changerez en aucun cas d'avis, n'est ce pas ?

-A votre comportement, Monsieur Gonzalez, on peut se demander si vous voulez réellement être blanchi. Je serais vous, j'aurais un comportement plus discipliné.

-Vous voulez me dire de la fermer ?

-Tony.

-DiNozzo.

Le rappel à l'ordre lui parvint en même temps. Il sourit, il pouvait tout à fait imaginer Kathleen pester d'avoir eu la même réaction que son patron, enfin ex-patron.

-Vous avez raison, à quoi bon être blanchi.

Daniel posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, lui faisant comprendre de se calmer, il n'y avait pas que lui en jeu dans cette affaire.

-Bien, dans ce cas, la police vous attendra à votre sortie de ce bureau pour vous conduire dans un établissement où vous finirez votre misérable vie aux frais du contribuable.

-Attendez... Attendez, Monsieur le Président. Il ne faudrait pas faire une action que vous regretteriez. Vous vous souvenez de cet accident il y a maintenant quatre ans ?! Un petit excès de vitesse qui a conduit à un homicide involontaire, mais il y a eu cependant non-assistance à personne en danger et délit de fuite.

-Vous me menacez colonel O'Neill ?

-Je ne fais qu'exposer des faits. Vous oubliez les Gonzalez, et j'oublie cette malencontreuse histoire...

-Sinon ?

-Il faut mieux qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'il pourrait se produire si ces trois personnes venaient à être emprisonnées.

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

Tony toqua à la porte ouverte du bureau.

-Hey, Tony.

-Daniel.

-Entre.

Tony ferma la porte, et se tourna vers son ami.

-Alors, que va-t-il se passer ? Pour toi et Kathleen ?

-Et bien, Kathleen va réintégrer son agence intergouvernementale top secrète, et moi, j'ai un peu de temps pour répertorier et classer toutes les découvertes des dernières missions. Hammond m'a suspendu des missions sur le terrain pour quelques temps, sûrement pour que je réfléchisse aux conséquences de mes actes. Enfin, ça m'arrange, je vais pouvoir ranger tout ça, dit-il en désignant son bureau d'un geste de la main. Et toi ?

-Je vais poser un congé sans solde.

-A cause de lui ?

-J'aurais pu traiter un non, mais là... il ignore totalement mes sentiments, il m'ignore totalement, et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Non. A l'équipe non plus... Abby me regarderait avec ses yeux de chien triste, McGee restera McGee, quant à Ziva, son coup de poing de la dernière fois m'a suffi.

Daniel regarda son ami ; il essayait de faire comme si tout cela ne le touchait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à cacher ses véritables émotions.

-Tony, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, quelque part où loger, loin de lui, je peux t'héberger.

-Et Jack, tu penses à lui ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit ok...

-Tony, je me chargerais de Jack. Et si tu veux être seul, tu prendras mon appart, je vais aller chez Jack de toute façon, mais si tu veux de la compagnie, tu viendras avec moi chez Jack ou on restera chez moi, tous les deux.

-Et te priver de ton homme ? Hors de question.

-Tony, ne le prend pas avec cet air-là.

-Non, merci Daniel mais je vais retourner chez moi, ou peut-être à l'hôtel.

-Tony.

-Kathleen le prendrais mal si je te disais oui à toi et non à elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Tu la connais, elle veut le tuer. Je plains son collègue, Kathleen peut être une vraie plaie quand elle si met.

-Tony... Je...

-Bon, je vais te laisser bosser Dan. Je vais aller taper la lettre pour la directrice et essayait de dormir un peu. J'suis crevé.

Tony quitta le bureau de son ami. Il croisa O'Neill.

-Bonsoir Tony.

-Bonsoir Colonel.

-Jack, pas colonel... Après tout, vous êtes un ami de Daniel, non ?

-Exactement, si vous le cherchez Dan est dans son bureau.

-Merci.

Jack se dirigea vers le bureau de son amant, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Hey, Daniel !

-Jack.

-Alors, comment tu réagis à la décision d'Hammond ?

-Le général a eu raison de faire ça, je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir suspendu pendant quelque temps.

Jack s'approcha de Daniel. Ce dernier sourit, sachant ce que son amant comptait faire.

-Jack, la caméra...

-Débranchée, murmura Jack en l'embrassant.

-Tant mieux alors.

Jack se recula.

-Viens vivre chez moi.

-Quoi ?

-Ou moi chez toi. Mais je ne veux plus te laisser. Je ne veux plus que tu partes comme ça.

-Jack, tu es militaire, c'est risqué pour toi qu'on vive ensemble.

-Je pense que le président ne va pas m'embêter tout de suite... Et puis, je suis vieux... La retraite m'appelle.

-Certainement pas.

Jack sourit.

-Suffit de ne pas se faire attraper. Et puis, j'espère que si jamais j'ai des problèmes, les Asgards m'aideront.

-J'espère aussi, répondit Daniel en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Jack.

-Daniel ? Ca va ? Tu as l'air inquiet.

-J'ai eu la visite de Tony.

-Je l'ai croisé... Il était bizarre chez le président, enfin, je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais il m'a semblé... triste.

-C'est à peut près ça.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Gibbs ?

-Avant qu'on embraque pour le Mexique, Tony l'a appelé... Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait...

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Gibbs ?

-J'en sais rien, soupira Daniel en s'installant sur le canapé, dans les bras de Jack.

-Tony ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-Même lui ne sait pas. Gibbs s'est comporté comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de message... Comme si Tony ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-Il ne va pas retourner bosser. Il compte poser un congé sans solde.

-Ce n'est peut être pas la bonne chose à faire.

-J'aurais pas supporté que tu m'ignores.

-Il faut laisser du temps à Gibbs, qu'il fasse le point, savoir quels sont ses sentiments à l'égard de son agent, s'il l'aime.

Jack observait Daniel somnoler sur son épaule, les médicaments et les émotions de ces dernières journées avaient finalement eu raison de lui, il venait de s'endormir. Jack se leva, en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Daniel. Il referma la porte doucement et se dirigea vers les quartiers des visiteurs. Il allait faire une petite visite amicale à ce cher agent Gibbs.

Jack toqua à la porte. Gibbs lui ouvrit, Jack entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez avec lui ?

Gibbs soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Lui rien. Mais j'ai des yeux.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas, vous ne me connaissez pas.

-Il a l'air d'un chic type.

-Seulement en apparence, vous oubliez que c'est un terroriste.

-Et alors, il vous aime.

-Et ?

-Comment vous pouvez rester comme ça, sans aucune réaction ?

-Dinozzo ne sait pas aimer, il collectionne les aventures sans lendemain.

-Parce qu'il attend la bonne personne, il pense que c'est vous. Personnellement, je pense qu'il se trompe. Vous ne le méritez pas.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ne savez rien de moi.

-Vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour refuser l'amour quand il s'offre à vous. Je vous ai vu le regarder, quand nous étions à l'hôpital, vous vous inquiétez pour lui, pas comme un subordonnée, ou un collègue, pas même comme un ami, mais plutôt comme un amant. Vous étiez rassuré de savoir qu'il avait arrêté de souffrir, et là, c'est vous qui le blessez.

-Comment avez-vous pu accepter, vous êtes un militaire ?

-J'ai perdu mon fils, j'ai divorcé, j'ai voulu me tuer mais c'est Daniel qui m'a redonné goût à la vie. Je l'ai vu se battre avec acharnement, alors qu'il n'avait reçu aucune formation, je l'ai vu enduré la douleur, ne s'en souciant pas mais s'inquiétant toujours pour les autres. Petit à petit, je me suis mis à l'apprécier, à le considérer comme un ami.

-Et comment ça a basculé ?

-Je l'ai cru mort, on l'a tous cru mort. Il s'était sacrifié pour nous sauver, pour nous permettre de regagner la Terre. Je me suis juré de ne plus le perdre, d'être toujours là pour lui. Et on en est là, on s'aime. Tony est un gars bien, et vous le savez, ne vous faîtes pas souffrir inutilement, ni lui, ni vous.

-Le travail ? Les autres ?

-Depuis quand vous vous souciez de ce que pensent les autres ?

-J'ai été marié.

-Moi aussi.

-Quatre fois.

-Alors vous n'êtes pas si différents finalement, vous attendez tous les deux la bonne personne.

Jack ouvrit la porte et, une fois dans le couloir, se tourna vers Gibbs.

-Il a posé des congés sans solde. Il ne compte pas repartir avec vous.

Jack ferma la porte, laissant l'agent du NCIS seul avec ses pensées. C'était maintenant à lui d'agir.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

Gibbs était toujours assis, fixant la porte close et repensant aux dernières paroles du militaire. Ainsi Tony voulait les quitter, encore, mais cette fois-ci c'était à cause de lui.

Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la chambre. Il parcourut les couloirs, se demandant où pouvait bien être son agent. Il arriva à proximité d'un laboratoire, il reconnut le major Carter dans la pièce. Il toqua contre le montant de la porte et sans attendre de réponse entra.

-Major Carter.

-Agent Gibbs, je peux vous aider ?

-Savez-vous où est l'agent Di... où est Tony ?

-Je crois l'avoir vu à proximité des vestiaires. Suivez les traits bleus au sol et vous y serez.

-Merci Major.

-Pas de problème agent Gibbs.

Sam sourit en voyant l'homme suivre les traits bleus. Il allait avoir une surprise en entrant dans les vestiaires, il ne se doutait pas que son agent était en train de prendre une douche.

Gibbs arriva face aux vestiaires, il inspira un grand coup et entra. Les vestiaires étaient vides, seul le bruit de l'eau qui coule lui fit comprendre qu'une des douches était en fonctionnement. Tony devait sûrement être en train de se laver, il reviendrait plus tard. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour la rouvrir, mais entendit l'eau s'arrêter. Il se retourna et vit Tony sortir de la douche, une serviette nouée autour des reins.

-Tony.

A sa voix, Tony se retourna brusquement. Pendant un instant, son visage s'éclaira avant de se fermer.

-Gibbs.

Ne se souciant pas de la voix froide et tranchante, Gibbs s'approcha doucement.

-Hey, Tony, on m'a dit que tu voulais poser des vacances.

-On t'a mal renseigné. C'est des congés sans solde. Une démission. Une vraie cette fois-ci.

-Ecoute Tony, je ne...

-Je ne veux pas t'écouter.

-Quoi ?

Gibbs était de plus en lus surpris, comment pouvait-il s'expliquer si Tony ne voulait pas l'écouter.

-Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, pourquoi je le devrais ?

-Moi ?

-Oui toi...

-Tony, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...

-Je t'ai appelé... je t'ai laissé un message avant de partir... je sais que tu l'as écouté... Mais tu m'as menti... comme tout le monde...

Gibbs s'approcha encore, il désirait prendre son agent dans les bras et le réconfortait, faire partir toute cette tristesse de son visage.

-Tony, on n'était pas seul.

-Ca ne marche pas. Ca n'a pas empêché Dan et Jack... Tu te cherches seulement une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à faire face à tes sentiments, à tes actes... T'es qu'un...

-Bâtard, je sais. Mais maintenant, je suis là.

-Alors ça marche comme ça ? C'est où tu veux et quand tu veux. C'est tout qui décide de tout, n'est ce pas ?

-Tony... Je devais réfléchir. Il y a plein de chose à tenir en compte. Le boulot, l'équipe, nous... J'ai pensé à Shannon et à Kelly... J'ai pensé à toutes tes petites amies... et combien j'étais jaloux de les voir avec toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Tony, étonné.

-Que j'étais jaloux d'elles... De toutes ses bimbos auxquelles tu accordais de l'importance. Puis, avec cette affaire... en découvrant une autre personnalité de toi, j'ai compris... J'ai fini par comprendre que tu te cachais derrière toutes tes conquêtes... Que tu cachais tes sentiments véritables, que tu cachais qui tu étais vraiment... Et j'ai été déçu ... Déçu par toi pour ne pas t'être confié à moi... déçu par moi pour ne pas avoir compris assez vite.

-Compris quoi ?

-Ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Je pense avoir les mêmes sentiments que toi...

-Tu penses ? souffla Tony, déçu.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en suis sûr, clarifia ou du moins tenta de clarifier Gibbs.

-Dans ce cas, reviens vers moi quand tu le sauras.

Tony se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Gibbs, étonné de cette fuite soudaine, resta un moment sans réagir. Quand il reprit ses esprits, Tony avait quitté la pièce.

-Et merde.

Gibbs partit dans le couloir. Il distingua Tony, et courut vers lui.

-Tony ! Attends.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Là, au beau milieu du couloir, devant des inconnus, devant des militaires. Qu'importe, l'important était qu'il l'embrassait. Qu'ils s'embrassaient.

-Ne pars plus jamais loin de moi.

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard.

Cheyenne Moutain Complex, Colorado.

O'Neill observa en soupirant le tas d'enveloppe sur son bureau. Il prit une enveloppe, observa les inscriptions sur le papier et la lança sur un tas. Plusieurs amoncellements d'enveloppe occupaient son bureau, allant d'Urgent, Très Urgent, En Retard, Très en Retard à Très Très en Retard. Il se saisit d'une autre enveloppe, ne voyant aucun nom d'expéditeur, il se décida à l'ouvrir. Il en sortit une carte postale. Il observa la photographie quelques instants avant de la retourner pour lire les quelques lignes au verso.

Nos meilleurs Souvenirs, La famille Gonzalez

Il se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit brusquement la porte de son bureau, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, ne prêtant pas attention aux militaires et scientifiques qu'il bousculait dans sa course. Il arriva, essoufflé, devant le bureau de Daniel. Il était vide.

Bureau du NCIS, Washington.

Gibbs fixa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit doucement. Un paysage urbain avec de hauts gratte-ciels. Il retourna la carte.

Nos meilleurs Souvenirs, La famille Gonzalez

Il lança un regard au bureau de son agent. Vide. Un étrange poids au ventre, il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de son agent.

Cheyenne Moutain Complex, Colorado.

-Jack ?

Il se retourna et sourit en voyant Daniel face à lui, les bras plein de livres.

-Est-ce que ça va, Jack ?

Jack attira Daniel à l'intérieur de son bureau, il ferma la porte et déconnecta la caméra.

-Jack ? Qu'est ce que tu tiens dans la main ?

O'Neill baissa les yeux vers la carte postale qu'il avait gardée dans sa main.

-Oh. Une carte de vieux amis. Tu as fini ?

-Oui, on peut rentrer.

-Alors allons à la maison.

Bureau du NCIS, Washington.

-Des ennuis, Boss ?

Il se tourna vers Tony, remarquant au passage que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. Il raccrocha alors que la sonnerie de Tony retentit dans l'open-space. Tony plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit son portable.

-Gibbs ?

-Rien du tout. Tu viens, je t'attends.

Tony attrapa son sac et le rejoignit près de l'ascenseur.

-Toujours dans tes pas, Jay.

Hepta observa sa collègue en souriant.

-Quoi ?

-Rien du tout. Juste une bande de casse-pied.

Il posa la carte sur son bureau, contre son ordinateur.

-Tu as été faire ton test d'aptitude au tir ?

-Je t'attendais pour le faire When.

-Et maintenant, on peut y aller ?

-Maintenant on peut.

Ils se saisirent de leurs armes et se levèrent.

-Et au fait When, ne t'approche pas de mon frère.

-Râle pas. Tu vas être mon témoin... Ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Mexique, Villa, endroit non communiqué.

L'homme dans le fauteuil de cuir se versa un verre de cognac. Le téléphona sonna.

-Oui ? Ils ont reçus les lettres ? Bien merci. Damos venganza a los libres.

Il raccrocha en souriant. Il attrapa l'invitation et sourit.

Vous êtes invité au mariage de Kathleen When et de Hyato Yamassara.

Le 12/05/2008

Washington Plaza Baptist Church

PS : L'endroit grouillera de militaires, et d'agents du NCIS, préparez-vous en conséquence.

_

* * *

_

Attention... Attention... Et voici le cri de victoire de la fic finie: AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH...

Et bah, au bout de 5 mois de travail, j'en vois enfin la fin

Alors, verdict ?? C'est pas trop mal, non ? (je sais, je m'envoie des roses et en plus j'ai les chevilles qui gonflent... mais bon, on se refait pas...)

Lemon ??

Review ??

Encore ??


End file.
